I Am The Dark Magician Girl
by Anime-2000
Summary: [Magic Trilogy 1] Yami vs Arkana to Yami vs Noa: While the Duelists think up the strategies, what do the monsters think? Take a look inside DMG's mind as she ponders over the bizzare twists in the Duels and in her own life in the Shadow Realm. DMDMG R&R!
1. He Hates Me, He Hates Me Not

I Am The Dark Magician Girl  
  
By: Anime2000

Well, I've decided to redo my author's notes, just to be on the safe side(abiding by rules). For those who have read this before I made these changes, DMG will still drop by once in a while to comment. Though, it won't be as frequent anymore, I'm afraid... This first chapter is kinda sad. It's my first attempt on romance and angst! I was in a depressive mood when I wrote this, but come on guys! Please give it a chance!

Hm. I'm not sure if I had told anyone this earlier, but this fic was supposed to be One-shot. But since so many people wanted an update, I decided to forget that idea. Then I had one idea after another. Now, I know where this is going and I'm a much better author. So, now I'm going to alter this fic a little. The story's the same, but I had to rewrite this a little.  
  
I ran down through the town, looking for someone. I wish I knew where he was. But, he never told me. Then, I saw him. A spellcaster. The Dark Magician. My master and I was his apprentice.  
  
I am the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Master!" I called to him. He didn't reply. Didn't he hear me? I tried again. "Master!" Still nothing. I ran, trying to catch up with him. He was too fast and he was miles ahead of me. Well, not miles, but...he was fast, okay? He was walking too! I ran faster, hoping to catch up.  
  
"Master!" I tripped and grabbed the nearest thing to keep me from falling.  
  
It was my master's arm.  
  
My face reddened. I can be so clumsy at times! "I...uh, practiced my attack and I think it's pretty good," I said. My teacher just looked at me. He gave me a small smile. It was cold, but I treasured them. He never talked to me. He always seemed so distant. I let go and got up. He was always this bitter. Why? The other monsters said it was my fault. He was always cheery and jovial before he met me. Many monsters said that he didn't want the responsibility of being my teacher. Others said that I was just plain annoying. Some even said that he was in LOVE with me! ME! Well, whatever the reason was, I wish he would be happy again.  
  
He walked away. I just stood there with these thoughts in my mind. Does he really hate me? I felt so sad all of the sudden. As if all my sorrows were cascading down in tears. I looked down and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to start crying! Not in front of him! I work so hard to make my master proud of me. I'd do anything to make him like me if he hated me. Unwanted tears flowed down my cheeks. I hope he doesn't notice. I stifled a sob, but he heard me anyway. He reached out to me, but I cringed and took a step back. Did he want to hit me? I opened my eyes a bit, letting more tears come out. His emotionless mask wasn't there anymore. He looked so sad. Was it my fault?  
  
He sighed and walked away. This was so embarrassing. I wish I could stop and run up to him and say I was sorry. But, here I was. My feet felt like they were planted to the ground. There was pain in my heart. As if something broke. It hurt. I sobbed again, not bothering to subdue it. The only phrase in my mind was 'He hates me'.  
  
I stayed like that for a few more minutes, feeling dumb and hurt. I sniffled a few more times when my heart stopped aching. I sighed not noticing a few monsters running past me. I turned to walk home when I realized more monsters were pushing past me. "Ow!" I cried when someone pushed me down in his or her hurry to get past me. I looked up to see the Magician of Black Chaos. "What was that for?" I asked.  
  
"Yugi and this guy who claims to be the master of all Dark Magicians are Dueling!" he said in a hurry. "They bet their Dark Magicians! I gotta see if he needs my help!"  
  
My master?! I've got to help too!  
  
He seemed to have read my mind. Like the Millennium Eye did so many thousands of years ago. "And you don't need to go!" he said running off. "What would Yugi do with a monster as weak as you?!" he yelled. He was running home. Monsters who were watching the Duel were very vulnerable for attack.  
  
What he said was MEAN! I wasn't weak! I was stronger than many monsters because of my master's training. Ignoring what he had said, I concentrated on the Duel. Every Duel Monster could see the Duel where their Duelist was in. Hm. The Duel seemed to have gone on for quite some time and...my master was TIED to a cross! There was another Dark Magician. Red. He didn't look much like my master. Yugi's opponent used a magic card to take his soul and shoot it at Yugi! Geez, how barbaric! Yugi would never do that to one of us!

Wait! Yugi doesn't have a lot of Lifepoints left! He'll lose! I'll never see my teacher again! Master looked worried. He must feel so helpless. I feel the same too-What?! His soul was LEAVING! His face relaxed as his soul drained from him. A ghostly form left him and flowed in front of the spirit of the red Dark Magician(I'll call him Black Magician). My master couldn't hold on much longer! If Yugi lost, then I'll lose my master forever! And I'll lose my Duelist as well! Yugi will be sent to some unknown place in the Shadow Realm! I knew that every monster in his deck was thinking the same thing. They'll do anything to help.  
  
Master is still holding on! Even though it's impossible, I hope he can still beat the Black Magician's soul. "D-Dark Magician Girl!" he called out. His soul could not talk, but he sent the message loud and clear to me. I don't know how, but he just did! This was the first time he had ever talked to me! "I...I'm sorry to have caused you pain," he said. But, it was obvious that he was in pain right now. "Y-you were so promising when I met you, I wanted to be a good role model and train you. You're an excellent student! I-I wish I could've told you this before, but I-" he stopped.  
  
He was sent to the Graveyard. I couldn't contact him there. He said all that because he knew, if Yugi lost, then we'd never see each other again. "NO!" I screamed. I dropped to my knees. "Master..." I whispered. I wished he could have finished his sentence. I want to see him again! The ache in my chest started again. This time, it was worse. The fact that I may never see him again shot through me like the Living Arrow. "No..." I sobbed and pounded on the ground with my right hand, clenched in a fist.  
  
The Mystical Elf who walked by me looked at me sadly. "Dark Magician Girl..." she said, her eyes full of concern.   
  
I stopped. I didn't want to be pitied. At all. I sighed and concentrated on the Duel. Yugi was doing badly. His two monsters that were on the field were destroyed. Their screams chilled me. The opponent who Yugi was Dueling, Arkana, from what I know, used a magic card. To my dismay, it summoned another Black Magician from his deck. Then, Arkana used another card to destroy the hidden Trap cards Yugi had placed on the field. This is getting bad. Oh no! He just ordered his Black Magician to attack! I WISH there was something I could do!  
  
A ghastly shape formed in front of me. It was a skeleton. Wearing a cape of darkness. I was afraid. I looked at the Mystical Elf. Expecting her to walk through, but she smiled at me and gracefully made gentle pushing motions with her hand. "Go on, Dark Magician Girl. You can win this. After all, why would our Duelist summon you if you couldn't? You're the only hope he has."  
  
I looked at the skeleton. Black Magic Curtain if I remembered correctly. This was one of the first things my master taught me. I looked at the swirling darkness inside. I saw me...only it was when I just started learning magic. Memories flowed like a river in my mind. I stepped in to the darkness, surrendering all my strength to get to the other side. All my color was drained away. Darkness swallowed me like a hungry dragon. I knew that I had to win or at least help!  
  
I did it! I felt so weak when I made it to the Duel, but my strength returned quickly as well as my color. I smiled cheerfully and twirled around. This was my first Duel. I had to make a good impression! The first thing I saw was the Black Magician coming at me with full force. I could feel his aura. His power was immense! I didn't know if I could beat him. Then, I remembered my master. I felt power surge through me. I raised my wand and lowered it blocking and destroying the Black Magician's attack. I hope. An explosion was made and I was blinded. I thought I was doomed.

Arkana gasped. I opened my eyes and saw that his were concentrated on his Black Magician. He was slowly bursting in to small particles. I smiled. I defeated him! But how...?  
  
"But how?" Arkana asked, dazed. "My Dark Magician has five hundred more attack points than her!"  
  
Yugi explained that for each and every Dark Magician in either player's Graveyard, my attack power increased. No wonder I defeated him! I had more power than I thought I had! Yes!I felt two presences. Without looking back, I knew that it was my master and Arkana's first Black Magician. The Black Magician glared at Arkana. He must despise him for not treating him with ANY respect. Hmph! Master of Magicians, eh?! Yugi would never treat my master that way! He'd never treat any of his cards that way! My master on the other hand looked at me. He smiled, for the first time, kindly at me. Eee! He looks so proud of me! I felt that nothing could beat me. And that was pretty true right now!  
  
Before Master and the Black Magician disappeared, my Master whispered something to me. No one heard...except me. My heart skipped a beat when he said it. I almost missed Yugi's command. Almost, but not quite!  
  
I rushed at Arkana, raised my wand and lowered it again, using the same spell. A wave of dark light hit Arkana, taking his Lifepoints down to nothing! I twirled, finishing off my attack as gracefully as I could.  
  
Arkana screamed. I watched the energy disk get closer to him. I almost felt sorry for the guy. Maybe I'll see him in the Shadow Realm.......... Even if it's one in a million.  
  
I started to disappear. The Duel was over so I wasn't needed anymore. I closed my eyes as I disappeared. I smiled. My heart wasn't hurting anymore. It was replaced by a happy joyful feeling. It was what my master whispered to me.  
  
"Well done," he had said. "Well done, my love."  
  
Written and uploaded on my birthday! R&R, and no flames, please! 


	2. Rivals At Love and a God Card

I Am The Dark Magician Girl  
  
By Anime2000  
  
Disclaimer: I do own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Oh wait...(looks through a few things) never mind. Kazuki Takahashi does.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready Dark Magician Girl?" asked my master. "This training will be harder than usual." I nodded. I've been studying magic for a while, so I'm fine. Besides, I've Dueled before, even if it was only once!  
  
"Right," I said. This couldn't be so hard. I just wave my wand and some magic would appear. It would take some concentration, but it'd be easy. That IS what I did in my previous Duel. "I'm ready." But it's strange. As soon as I said that, my mind began to shift from one thought to another. Like...did he, Master I mean, really mean what he said? Or...what happened to Arkana. But, my attention was mainly focused on the first thought. Does he...love...me? I was snapped out of my thoughts when small bursts of dark energy exploded around me. One managed to burst in front of me. "Wha-?!" I gasped as I fell backwards.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl!" Master said, rushing towards me. "Are you all right?" I nodded weakly. It felt like my mind was swimming around in my head. "That was one of my weaker attacks. So, are you all right?" He asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"N...no" I said. "It just kinda surprised me."  
  
"I told you to stay on guard," he said. His voice was stern. He frowned at me.  
  
"I—I........." I whispered looking down. I didn't want him to be mad at me. I didn't want him to turn back to the kind of guy he was. I like the new master. He's been so much nicer since that Duel. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No," he said, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have gotten angry. I'm the one who should be sorry." I smiled in relief. He's not mad at me anymore. I spotted someone running at full speed towards us.  
  
Oh! I know who he is! "Hey, Magician of Black Chaos!" I yelled, hoping to get his attention. He's actually pretty nice when you get to know him. He was this big jerk before, but now, he's okay. Heh, I guess. "What's the big hurry?" He slowed down long enough to say a few words.  
  
"New...monster..." he panted, trying to catch his breath. "Everyone...there!" He stopped to take a few more deep breaths, but we got the point.  
  
"Oh _wow_!" I gasped. It seemed kind of childish at the moment. I blushed when both mages looked at me. "Um...Can we go, Master?" I asked, hopefully. "We can go with..." I stopped because saying the Magician of Black Chaos' name all the time can get very tiring "...him!" I finally said.  
  
"Well," said Master. I knew that I have a test coming up and I had hoped that he'd forget. Unfortunately, for me, he has a very good memory. The magician beside him seemed to take my side.  
  
"Hey, Come on Dark!" he said. He liked to give everyone a nickname. He gave me the name DMG. Well, that makes sense, right? "You've gotta loosen up a bit! I mean, you can't go though life without a bit of fun, right Dark?"  
  
"Hm" said my master. "First of all, my name isn't Dark. It's Dark Magician" Master didn't like the nickname he gave him. "Second of all, **Dark Magician Girl**—" he said that loudly. I suppose he doesn't like the nickname the Magician of Black Chaos gave me either. "—has a test on magic today, so I don't know..."  
  
"Oh come one, Master!" I begged. "We'll be back soon! We can just see who the new monster is! Pretty please?" I think that did it.  
  
He sighed. "Very well, but we're coming right back when you meet him"  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos nudged him. "It could be a girl you know" Master just looked at him like he had just grown an extra arm. Which wasn't very rare. You could have seven eyes here...but that isn't the point, you know?  
  
We arrived at the place where you meet the monster. It seems that it's a girl from all the whispers I hear around me. "Didya hear? The new monster's real cute!" and "I heard that she's a light monster".  
  
I couldn't see anything. "Uh...Master?" I asked. "Could you tell me what you see?" He is a lot taller than me now that I think about it. Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd when a golden cloud appeared. It was a custom for that to happen. Golden clouds mean that he or she is a light monster. Black clouds meant dark. It goes on like that. "What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"It looks like...the Dark Witch" he told me. "Oohs" and "ahs" came from the guys.  
  
I just stared at my master blankly. "Who?" He looked at me and smiled. "Dark Witch. A level five fairy monster with 1800 attack and 1700 defense" he said. "All right. We've seen her, so let's go."  
  
"Right. Hey, Master? Why's she called Dark Witch when she's a light/fairy monster?" I don't think that was it, but for some reason, I didn't feel comfortable around her.

"I have no clue."  
  
"Oh hey!" a voice called out. It was sweet and silky. My master turned around and so did I. It was that new monster. She really was pretty. With her raven black hair and pretty much perfect body. Bleh. "Hello! I'm the Dark Witch! You must be the Dark Magician" he nodded. "Good. You have been in the town the longest right?" he nodded again. "So, can you show me around?" She gave my master an attractive look that I did NOT like.  
  
There were a lot of groans from the guys. "Aw! Dark Magician always gets the girls!" and "Hey! What about me? I've been here second longest!" I looked at my master. He didn't say anything for a moment.  
  
Then, he said. "I don't know. We have to be going-"  
  
"It's all right!" I burst in. My master looked at me. "I'll go with her," I said. I'm determined to find out why I didn't like her so much. Was it because that she is a light monster and I'm a dark? Or perhaps it's because she's a fairy type monster and I'm a spellcaster..."If it's all right with you master." I added quickly.  
  
"Yes. You may go, but hurry back when you're finished. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
As I was explaining everything to the newcomer, I felt more and more tense around her. It's definitely something about her. I could sense that she didn't feel comfortable around me either. Soon, we were nearing my home. Well, it's my master's but I live with him. When I had clarified everything to her, she asked, "What's your name?" her grip around her spear that she was conveniently carrying, might I add, tightened.  
  
"Um, Dark Magician Girl. I......... think I told you that earlier during the tour........." I said hesitantly. Is it just me, or did her face just darken a bit?.  
  
"I see. So you're the Dark Magician's apprentice" she said. "Is there some connection between you and your master?" her spear raised. I have no clue what's going on.  
  
"Uh..." I started. That sentence just made thoughts explode in my mind. And I thought it was bad during my training. Half thought ideas and...thoughts went through my mind like a wave. "Well..." I said to bide my time a bit more. He did say he loved me in my Duel...but he acts like nothing happened after that...He could be just waiting for the right time...where did THAT come from...But, why is he now being so nice?...he probably realizes that he's staying with me a bit longer that he wants...but he said that he di-I was soon snapped from my thoughts by the Dark Witch.  
  
"You can't answer me, can you?" she said, with her spear pointed at me. "So does he ......... love you?"  
  
"I don't know!" I answered truthfully.  
  
"Want to fight for him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Dark Magician!" she said, sounding very exasperated.  
  
"What?!" I asked. Wait a minute. No wonder she was all cute with him! She must like him! "I-!" I stopped. Her spear was headed for me! I quickly blocked it with my wand. "Stop!" She wouldn't quit! I was practically begging for her to stop while parrying and dodging her attacks. She is amazingly fast! I got a few scratches and cuts but that was all. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I gave up trying to make her stop. I managed to get a good distance away from her (about two feet) and raised my wand. "Dark B—"  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" shouted someone. It's the Flame Swordsman! My master was with him. Actually, my master was sprinting up to us while he was running behind him.  
  
"I-" I was quickly cut short by that witch. She knocked me down and went back to her charming self, which I now know is completely fake!  
  
"Oh! I'm so glad you're here!" she squealed. "I was just asking Dark Magician Girl a question and she just attacked me!" the Flame Swordsman looked at her.  
  
"I don't know" he said. "DMG's not the kind to do that" Whew! He's on my side!  
  
Master nodded "Yes, I agree with—wait. What did you call her?"  
  
"Oh, come on!" the Dark Witch cried. "You've got to believe me!" she even added a few fake tears. Oh, I really hate her now.  
  
"Well, DM-er Dark Magician Girl" said the Flame Swordsman scratching his head. "I suppose because this is the first time you've-"  
  
"What?!" I burst out. "How can you say that?! I never attacked her!" I normally am never like this, but I HATE getting blamed for something I didn't do. I got more scratched up than her! "You're just taking her side because—!"  
  
"That's enough Dark Magician Girl," said my master. "Let's go." I nodded, but gave a final look at the Dark Witch. Ugh. She's flirting with the Flame Swordsman! I can't believe her.  
  
"Everyone calls me Maya!" she said. "And thank you _so_ much for saving me!" she added, making him blush. I bit my lip. I really didn't want to say anything inappropriate.  
  
"Um, master?" I asked when we got home. "You do believe what I said right?" I was almost afraid of what he'd say. His back was turned to me and I couldn't see the expression on his face.  
  
"Yes. I do," he said, calmly.  
  
"Really?" I asked. I couldn't believe what he had just said! "Um..." I wonder if he just said it because he didn't want to go further in to the topic. Heck, I'll risk it. "Why?"  
  
"Because..." he paused and turned to me. He smiled. He still doesn't smile very often, but now, it's not cold. It's actually kind. It always gives me a warm feeling inside. I hope he smiles more often. "Because..." he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Because, you're just...special to me" I felt myself turning red.  
  
"I-I..." I couldn't say it. This is the perfect time and I can't say it! A quick feeling went through me. It was only for a second. It came to my master also. It seems so familiar...what was it again? Oh, of course!  
  
"A Duel!" We said in unison.

Then...I was summoned.  
  
I came out in the Duel, though I wasn't summoned; I was set. I had to hold on to my hat to keep it from falling off. I looked at my opponent. Oh! This is great. I can't believe this! I'm up against a God Card. "You just activated my dragon's special effect!" Yugi's challenger sneered. And he's right. It's second mouth opened and an enormous amount of energy blasted through. What can I do? I couldn't move. Frozen with fear because I'm about to witness a God Card's fury. The golden light tore through the air towards me. I closed my eyes, hoping for the best.  
  
"Not so fast!" came Yugi's voice. I opened my eyes to darkness. This is......... most likely not the Graveyard. I tried standing up, but there wasn't much room. What's going on? Where am I? Suddenly, something knocked me down. It was the blackish...thing. Oh wait! I get it now! I'm in the Magical Hats! Yugi's just putting a couple of traps in. Does he really have to jumble the hats up? Okay, it's still. Now, I have to wait. Whether the dragon's attack is true of not.  
  
It was true. The dragon's fire ripped up the hat that I was hidden in. It's the end! Oh, no!

I mean, yes! Magic Cylinders!! In goes that attack and out it comes!

And it hits that blue blob. Just my luck! Uh-oh. It's attacking again! I looked at Yugi for a brief second to see if he has anymore tricks up his sleeves(er.). None. My attention focused on the dragon just in time to see its attack.  
  
I screamed. I didn't think it would hurt so much...Every second was like an hour! I was a hologram so I didn't think it would hurt at all! I was so wrong! I opened my eyes to see a tombstone. THIS is the Graveyard then. Eeep. This place gives me the creeps! Looking around, I observed that there weren't a lot of monsters here. Except for the Reaper of Cards. Why is it heading right towards me? What is it—I've got to get out of here!


	3. Starlit Night

I Am The Dark Magician Girl  
  
By Anime2000  
  
Disclaimer: I do own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Oh wait...(looks through a few things) never mind. Kazuki Takahashi does.  
  
Hey! Even though there's no new episode with DMG in it, I couldn't leave her in the Graveyard!  
  
I shivered behind a tombstone. The Graveyard's pretty cold. I'm doing everything I can to keep my mind from wandering about where that Reaper of Cards was. He scares the living daylights out of me.  
  
A loud moan made me jump up from my hiding place. That was the dumbest thing I've done in my life. Well, to now anyway. The Reaper of Cards just did that to make me get out of my hiding place so he could catch me. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against this guy. I'm not sure if my attack was lower than his, but I'm really _really_ scared of him.  
  
"S—stay away from me!" I stammered, letting him know that I was afraid. Oops. "Oh-the heck with it!" I yelled and ran away.  
  
"You...won't...get...away..." he said with his chilling voice. I didn't even know that he could talk!  
  
"No," I yelled back, "But, by Ra, I can try!" I ran faster, but he just glided effortlessly in the air. He soon caught up to me and swung his scythe at me. "Agh!" I cried as I fell down. That blade sliced through my helmet as if it wasn't even armor, which it is! He raised his scythe above his head and brought it down. "N-no!" I cried. "Help!!!"  
  
I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see that he was leaving. I didn't bother to find out why, I just ran as fast as could the opposite direction. "There has to be a way out of here!" I muttered, running past a few tombstones.

A sudden feeling ran through me. Yugi won the Duel! "All right!" I whispered, stopping for a few seconds. Wait! Is that light? I ran up a hill and I nearly fell down in pure astonishment when I got to the top! This was just the Graveyard in the town! I've never been here until now, but I didn't realize that it was THIS easy to get out! Cursing myself for being so dumb, I ran towards the entrance of the cemetery.  
  
"I can not...let you...leave!" A dark cloak appeared out of nowhere and turned in to the Reaper of Cards. He was blocking my path. Still, he can't hurt me now, because the Duel is over! Master always said that attack and defense never mattered when you're outside an official Duel! Why should it matter now?  
  
"I don't have time for this!" I yelled, running faster and taking a leap in the air. My plan was to land behind him, but instead, I bounced on him and THEN landed behind him. I almost laughed when he yelled death threats at me from the ground. Almost.  
  
I didn't stop until I was far away from that place. "Ra!" I gasped. "I'm never going back there again! Not even if Obelisk makes me!" Then I thought for a moment and said, "Unless I'm sent there again in a Duel..." Looking around, I observed that I was in a garden. There were so many beautiful flowers here! There's also a sign that said 'Stay out' Not wishing to get in trouble, I started walking out, but slowly enough to enjoy all the flowers here.  
  
That was a big mistake. I felt something bad was going to happen and I was right! A rustling came from behind me in a bush. I quickly turned around to see a spear coming at me! I blocked it with my wand just in time. "Who's there?" I demanded. That's dumb. I knew that it was the Dark Witch, Maya. "What's the big idea?!" I was now yelling. "What is with you?! Do you really love my master that much?!"  
  
"Oh no," she said, calmly walking out of the bushes. "I just enjoy picking on you"  
  
"Pick on someone your own size!" I yelled, narrowly avoiding her spear.  
  
"We ARE the same size, you idiot!"  
  
It was like that for a few moments. Then the fight, I wasn't fighting, was interrupted by Gyakutenno Megami. "What's going on?!" she demanded. "What are you doing-GET OUT OF MY GARDEN!!!" with that, vines started poking out of the ground. One wrapped itself around my right foot.  
  
"Ah!" Maya cried when one snaked up her leg. She quickly cut it off with her spear and ran away, me right behind her. A shower of petals hailed at us. It really hurt! I didn't think petals could actually be as sharp as a knife! "This is all your fault!" Maya screamed at me.  
  
"Oh shut up!" I yelled, my temper flaring. I just got hit on the back of my head with a branch of some sort. These plants weren't as innocent as they seemed before. "It's not my fault that YOU attacked me!!" We ran out of the garden in, surprisingly, one piece. I didn't stop there, I ran back to my home.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl-"  
  
"Hi Master" I said rushing past him. I ran to my room and opened my window. A cool breeze blew past me and I looked up. I jumped out of my window and climbed on the roof. It's been a while since I've been up here...I can really think up here. It gave me a good view of the rest of the town and nobody can find me up here. I looked down and gulped. Boy, it sure was a long way down...hope I don't fall!  
  
"Whew!" I sighed, sitting down. "What a day!" I got a taste of a God Card's power, got chased by the Reaper of Cards, and I got attacked by a few different varieties of plants. I would say that this is a day that I don't want to repeat.

After a few hours, the sun started to set. I love watching sunsets. I find them so soothing. But, then again, I love almost anything that has something to do with nature. I suppose that's because the Shadow Realm might be close to the real world, but it's still artificial nature. I don't remember much when I was sent here. All I know is that it was to seal the game Duel Monsters or something like that. I do remember waking up in a dark shadowy place and seeing my master...  
  
"Dark Magician Girl?"  
  
"Hm?" I leaned over to see my master's head out of my window. "Oh! What are you doing there?" I asked.  
  
A box with question marks on it suddenly appeared next to me and opened up, revealing my master! "May I ask you the same?" he said, smiling.  
  
"I-uh...well..." I blushed and looked at the sunset. When he smiled like that, I always felt my heart beat faster and I was always lost for words. "I..."  
  
"You wanted to get away from me?"  
  
"What?!" I looked at him. "Of course not!" I exclaimed. He just smiled again and sat down beside me. I could feel myself blushing even more! How does he control all of his emotions so effortlessly? I stared back at the sunset. "Just life."  
  
Soon, night came and all the stars came out. I forgot everything and looked up at the celestial scene.There were so many different constellations, but I didn't know any of them. Master knows a lot. "Do you know them?" I asked, softly. I didn't realize I had said that until it was too late. However, he picked up his staff and pointed to one.  
  
"See that one? The one that looks like a bear?" he asked pointing in that direction.  
  
Unfortunately, I never did have a good sense of direction. I could get through my town okay, but when it came to finding stars, I never did too well. "Nope," I said bluntly.  
  
"Okay, then" he said and a few sparks flew out of his staff. They were a bit bigger and brighter than the stars themselves. They flew over and covered a few stars forming some sort of picture. "Now do you see it?"  
  
"Oh yes!" I said, realizing what it was. "It looks like Silver Fang!"  
  
"Good," said Master. "That's its name. The name that people from the other realm would call it...Ursa Major." The sparks floated off those stars and on to different ones. "That one," said my master. "Its name is Draco."  
  
"But it looks like the Electric Snake!" I said, looking at it and wondering what the heck a 'draco' was.  
  
"And that's its name in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Wow, how do you know all of this?" I asked him.  
  
"A friend of mine taught me," he answered.  
  
"Oh," I said. "Who was he?"  
  
"She, really," he sighed sadly.  
  
"I see" I said, now wondering who 'she' was and why 'she' made my master so sad. "What was her name?"  
  
"Well, actually, you can find out for yourself later" he said, staring at the stars.  
  
I nodded, but still wondered about it. Soon, it didn't matter to me anymore. I had more fun learning the constellations and soon, I learned all of them. By then, it was almost morning. "Oh wow!" I said. "What's that star?" I asked my master, pointing to a particularly bright one.  
  
"That's Venus," he replied. "It's really a planet...or a copy of one."  
  
"It's so bright," I whispered.  
  
"The Shadow Realm tends to magnify many different stars' and planets' lights" he said. I nodded and yawned. I'm so tired! He noticed this. "Dark Magician Girl, why don't you go to bed now?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay," I said yawning again. "But..." I looked down. Once again, height was an issue.  
  
Master was already walking in the box, which hasn't disappeared yet. "Need help?" I nodded. "Okay, come in." I thanked him and walked in after him. The doors closed.  
  
Nothing really happened. Unless you count the appearance of those swords that almost sliced us . "Ah!" I cried out on accident, but my master didn't say anything. I guess it was because that he was an experienced spellcaster and knew what it was all about. The doors then reopened and I practically ran out. "Oh man," I muttered. "I don't like that box." I said, making my master laugh.


	4. Believe it or not, it's an UPDATE!

I Am The Dark Magician Girl

By Anime2000

Disclaimer: Hahaha! That's funny! What makes you think that I own Yu-Gi-Oh!?

O-KAY! Everyone, this is important!

.........okay, not that important, but here's what's gonna happen to this fic! A friend told me that DMG isn't gonna show up again for a while soooo.........I'll be updating this fic randomly.

Er.........anyways, you can just read the chapter now.

"I can't do this!" I blurted out. Today was the test, but I don't think I could pull it off! The Magical Boxes, or Magical Boxes of Death, was something I could never do. Even though it was rescheduled to today and I had more time, I still feel like I can't.

"Sure you can, DMG," said the Magician of Black Chaos. Why was he here? The Black Luster Soldier challenged my master to a Duel, so he was the substitute. "You just have to believe in yourself!" He paused a few seconds and added. "That and the right words, luck, and experience wouldn't hurt either.........But that's not the point!"

"But I-" I stopped talking, not wanting to hear a lecture about self-confidence. I know the words by heart and I've tried this trick a once or twice, but failed. But luck is definitely not on my side. And believing in myself, it's kind of hard to when I just know that it's impossible to do this.

"Tell you what," he said, seeing how I was. "We've gone through everything that Dark assigned, so we'll wait for him to come back, and then you can do the test with him."

"R-really?!" I exclaimed, eyes widening in disbelief. Disbelief soon changed to joy. "Thanks!" I said, happily. One thing was that the test was delayed. The other thing was that I just feel better around my master than with anyone else, and I might get it done just because he's with me.

"No prob!" he said, grinning. "Uh, but don't tell him I called him Dark." At that precise moment, my teacher came back in a flash. I, uh, kinda gave a weird scream when that happened because it startled me.........

"I apologize for not being here," he said to the Magician of Black Chaos, probably not noticing my shriek. "So, did you finish everything?"

"Everything except the last one," he replied, nodding. "If you're going to do the test, can I stay around and watch?"

"I guess so," said Master. Then he turned to me. "Are you ready?"

I really wanted to say 'actually, no', but I couldn't say that! Today was the rescheduled test and I should have been ready a few days ago. I just nodded.

"Good," said my master. "Now then—hey, where are the boxes?" he asked, realizing that they weren't there. You couldn't perform it if you didn't have the equipment!

"Oh yeah," said the Magician of Black Chaos, slapping himself in the forehead. "I forgot to take them out!"

"You forgot to— How do you forget to— never mind," Master said, looking annoyed. He waved his wand and a dark stream of energy shot out and started wrapping itself around me.

"H-hey!" I yelled feeling alarmed. "What's going on?!" Then I understood. As the energy began to take shape and harden, it turned in to the boxes. I gulped remembering that there were five or so swords raining down on every side of me.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," I said, taking in a deep breath. I started the chant. The words never made sense to me, and it still doesn't. In fact, none of the old spells make sense to me. They were all in a different language. Uh oh. I think I made a mistake. But I can't go back and correct it! It'll mess the rest of the spell up. There's no time to start over. That's when I started panicking. "Hey! Let me out!" I yelled, banging on the sides of the box, but it was too late.

The swords came down, some leaving deep cuts, other leaving smaller ones. Then the doors opened; thank Ra it was over! I fell out, but was still awake. I landed on my hands and knees. Man, that hurt! I closed my eyes and lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was,

"Whaddarewegonnado?!"

"Stop panicking-"

"What?! Do I look like a doctor to you?!"

"Just stop panicking and help me get her in the house!"

(I'll, uh, just let you decide who was saying what )

I opened my eyes slowly. I could tell that I was in my room and on my bed. Was it all a dream? I started to get up when- "Don't get up, don't get up!" Ow!! My arms hurt!! "I told you not to........." I turned my head around to see Master. Beside him was a roll of bandages. A very small one. "You've been unconscious for an hour."

"What.........what happened?" I asked, looking at my hands. They were wrapped in bandages, but not my fingers. I guess it wasn't a dream. There were a few on my arms and legs, but it wasn't too bad. There were fewer cuts than I had thought, so that was the up side. The downs side, however, was that most of them were pretty deep. That's why I hurt so much. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. "Oh Ra!" I cried, slapping my hands to my cheeks. That was stupid of me because that hurt! There was a small bandage on my cheek that I didn't mind, but my hair!

"As you can see, the swords cut some of your hair off," he said, seeing my stunned expression. My hair had been cut so that it barely went past my shoulders.

"Oh, talk about bad luck!" I moaned, falling back down on my bed.

"You're hair will grow back," he said, looking surprised.

"No, it's not that," I said, sighing. "When will I be able to move without hurting?"

"I'd say about a week or so," he replied. "Look on the bright side," he said, trying to cheer me up.

"What bright side? There's a bright side? I don't see any bright sides to this! Do you?"

"You're always complaining about not getting enough sleep."

"Ah......... Nuh uh! Not always," I said, sounding a bit immature. Master laughed.

"All right, then. Maybe not always, but you've said that many times," he said, walking out of my room. "Yell if you need anything."

I sighed again and closed my eyes. This was going to be one long week.

"I'm so glad to be able to get up and walk around!" I said, cheerfully as I strolled down the street. It was a warm spring morning and Mystical Elf came for some errands. I just wanted to move around. My master left a note this morning saying that he was visiting a friend so there wouldn't be any training today. That was a relief!

"So when do you plan to try those boxes again?" she asked me.

"Oh........." I said, "I don't really know." I don't really WANT to!

"Well, I've got to stop here," my elfin friend said, stopping at a store. "I'll see you later, Dark Magician Girl!"

I waved and walked on. Everything's changed a bit since the last time I've been here. All the monsters were back in their own decks because of Battle City, the new tournament. Great! No more Maya for a while! And it's probably because Yugi changed his deck(I think he did). What has changed the most was the Magic shop. They sold a few traps there, but there were a lot of magic items. It's been a while since I've been in. I pushed the door open, hearing the bell above me.

"Good morning, Dark Magician Girl."

"Oh! Hello, Master!" I said, surprised to see him here. Then I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that the owner of this shop was his former teacher, the Dark Sage.

"Ah!" the elderly mage exclaimed, walking over to me. "This is your apprentice? It's been a while since I've seen you! You've grown a lot!"

"Actually," I said, "I saw you talking to my master two weeks ago."

"But I didn't see you!"

"Okay," I said, deciding to play along. He was starting to treat me like a little kid. I'm almost seventeen! But what's strange is that I don't remember seeing him when I was little.

"She's not a child anymore," Master said, to my relief. He was leaning on the wall with his arms folded and his staff in one hand. He looked pretty cool! Er.........heheh.........

"Hm, you seem to trained her well," the Dark Sage said to him. "Well, she should be better than you! Remember that time when we were trying out the Magical Boxes? You failed on your first try, then second, the third, and then messed up on the test!" he laughed, causing my master to practically fall over from shock.

"Hey-hey! I thought we agreed to not talk about that!" he exclaimed, regaining his balance.

"We did?" he asked, in a mocking tone. "Gee, maybe I forgot because my memory is just awful according to someone!"

"But you said you wanted to know the truth!" protested my master. "I-"

"Stop talking! This is my shop and I tell you when to or when you can't talk!" the Dark Sage snapped. That's a strange rule.

"Uh........." Master blinked and shook his head, putting a hand to his forehead. Guess he decided to just go along with this.

"Well, anyway," said the Dark Sage. "I'm sure that you did much better than him!" I gave him an awkward laugh and looked at Master. He did the same, except he looked at me. "Noo! You didn't!" the old sage moaned. "You turned her in to a.........a failure like you!!"

"Fa-FAILURE?!" Master yelled. "I-I-!"

"Yeah, yeah," said the Dark Sage, turning his attention to a smudge on an item. "You're a loser." He took out a cloth and started rubbing the smear off.

Was it just me, or did Master just growl? "Come on, Dark Magician Girl. We're going." He muttered, taking my hand and dragging me out. Before I came out, I heard the Dark Sage snigger.

"You know," I said as we were walking home. "I think he was only joking around."

"He was," Master said, nonchalantly. "But it irritates me that he still treats me like an apprentice."

"Okay." I said.

"So how do you think you're doing with magic?"

"Okay."

"Speaking of that, should we try the Magical Boxes once more?"

"Oka-NO!" I shouted, a little too late.

"All right then. We could try the Magical Hats," he said. "But I think you can already do that."

I knew what he meant. "No," I said, shaking my head sadly. "Yugi's opponent found me on his first try. I think we should do a review on that--" Before I had finished my sentence, I heard Mystical Elf's voice.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl! Wah.........wait up!" I turned around to see her yelling as she tried to catch up. Her long green robes kept slowing her down, almost tripping her once. She finally did catch up to us.

"Hi, Mystical Elf!" I said, watching her panting next to me.

"Hello!" she gasped. She mumbled a few things that I couldn't make out, but I did hear something about needing exercise and new clothes. "I.........got this for.........you!" she handed me bandages. "Thought you might need this!" she said, recovering pretty quickly.

"Aw, Mystical Elf," I said. "Is that how much faith you have in me!?"

"Of course not! I just got you these for the next time you try the Mystical Boxes!" she said, smiling innocently.

"Oh-hey!" I cried. "You DO have that little faith in me!!" She nodded and the innocent smile turned in to a sheepish grin. I turned to my master, but he tried to avoid making eye contact with me. "You too?! Okay, now I feel betrayed!"

"I was only joking," Mystical Elf said, laughing. "We have a lot of faith in you!"

Master smiled and nodded. "That's true. You have improved a great deal since you first started. We would never doubt you."

"But just in case," my elfin friend said to me, pointing to the bandages. "Just in case."

"Mystical Elf!" I yelled. But I couldn't help smiling.

R&R, please!


	5. Toon Trouble! Part 1

I Am The Dark Magician Girl

By Anime2000

Disclaimer Man: If you don't know that she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! by now, then by Ra, you are hopeless.

(kicks Disclaimer Man to the second fic in the 'Magic Trilogy')

Man......... What was that dream about? I can't remember everything, but there was sand—a lot of it—and a palace, and......... a name I can't remember. I wonder who— No, this is crazy. It's just a dream! Nothing special. I'm sure a lot of people have weird dreams like these.

Beep

What?

Beep

Huh?

Beep

I opened my eyes. So that was just a dream. I was having a dream inside a dream? So what was I debating about inside my dream? Oh yeah......... Sand, palace, and that name......... I can't remember. Weird. I closed my eyes and pulled the covers over my head.

Beep

Then I opened my eyes again. What was that beeping? Oh, how could I forget? I installed it in to my clock yesterday, after my Master got the Petit Moth off of him, to keep me from sleeping in......... Aw man!

I jumped out of bed and changed to my usual armor. I started combing my hair, but decided to stop because I was really running out of time. Today I'm still learning to fly! "Ow!" The comb got stuck in one of my tangles. I pulled it out of my hair, but a few strands got caught and I ended up pulling them out too. At the same time, I realized that the clock was still beeping so I hurled my wand at it. My wand let out a few sparks of magic when it made contact, probably breaking the clock in the process. I need a new alarm clock!

"Geez," I said, walking over and picking up my wand. "All this trouble because I slept in?" I looked at my clock. It was broken, but it was clear that I was very late. I ran down the stairs, then back up. I forgot my helmet.

By the time I had gotten outside, it was......... well, I've made it obvious that I was late. "Sorry," I said to my teacher when I saw him. He was waiting outside, as patient as always.

"Don't worry about it," Master said. "Believe it or not, you were pretty fast, seeing how you woke up......... when?" I told him. "You really were fast."

I laughed. "Thanks!" I twirled my wand in my hand like a baton and said, "So let's start!"

"Now remember. You have to concentrate if you want this to work," Master said to me as I sat down on my wand.

"I know," I said, closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and pictured my wand floating higher and higher.

"Excellent! You did it!" I opened my eyes to see if I was really in the air as my master had said I was. And.........

"I—I'm........." I paused, realizing that I was at least thirty feet in the air. "......... Very high above the ground." My grip on my wand tightened. I was scared. What if I fell off? My gave a funny jerk and started moving. "Ma-Master?! What do I do?!" I yelled as it went faster and faster.

"Concentrate! The wand moves as your mind tells it to!" He yelled back.

"I'm not telling it to do anything—WHOAA!" I screamed as it zoomed through the air. It did twirls, spirals—you name it! I fell off when it did the spirals, but I managed to grab it again before I started to drop. It spun around for a few moments before it shot downwards for a dive. I could feel my hands loosening around the wand, but before I let go, the stupid thing came to an abrupt stop. That's when I fell off. "OW!" I yelled as I slammed on to the ground.

"Dark Magician Girl! Are you all right?" Master asked, running towards me.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my head. "But I swear! That thing's possessed!" I pointed to my wand, which was still hovering over us. As I said that, it let out a shower of sparks and fell to the ground as if it just died. "Or maybe I shouldn't have thrown it at my clock."

"Either way, it was acting strangely," Master said, helping me up.

I nodded. "Uh huh." As I walked towards it, an odd looking Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared in front of me. "What in the name of Ra.........?" I whispered.

"It's a ......... Toon," said Master who was behind me.

"A what?" I asked, completely baffled. I don't know much about Toons. All I know is that they look and act silly most of the time, if not all. The Blue Eyes inhaled deeply as if it was going to attack. I jumped back, but it only sniggered to itself and picked up my wand.

"Hey, that's mine!" I said, making a grab for it. The Toon just leaped out of my reach. It twirled around and winked, as if imitating me. "Okay, that's it!" I yelled, now feeling extremely offended and angry. "Come back here!" I started to run after the mini dragon, but felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "Master, I have to get my wand back!" I said, turning around.

"Fine, but take this," he said, handing me a key.

"It's one of those De-spell keys!" I whispered, holding the golden object in my hand. It gleamed in the sun and the gems sparkled brightly. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Master replied. "Now, don't you have a dragon to catch?"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, putting the key away. "Thank you!" I said and ran after the Toon.

How could something with such short legs be so fast? "Hey, somebody! Stop that Toon!!" I yelled at everyone I saw. Unfortunately, all I got was a few strange stares. Yeah, that REALLY helped me!

The Blue Eyes White Dragon made a face at me. Then it jumped up and sped way ahead of me leaving behind a dust cloud in the shape of itself and a trail of dust as well.

"Wha—wha—wha.........?" I stopped running. "This isn't fair!" I said angrily. "It's way too fast! How am I going to be able to........." I blinked. "Duh!" I said, slapping myself on the forehead. "Follow the trail that it left behind!" I started running again, knowing that the dust would settle down soon.

"Where did it go?" I asked myself. The trail just ended right here in front of this old mansion. Maybe it's gone. Or maybe it went......... I looked at the house. Eeep, it was creepy! There were broken windows, dead plants, and cobwebs everywhere......... My ideal haunted house! Well, there was no proof that it actually went inside!

That idea was gone the second someone from inside yelled, "It's a ghost! Another one!"

"It's a dragon, you idiot! And it's the same one!" Another yelled back. Oh......... Well, there's my proof! I took a deep breath and walked inside.

"No way!" I said, my eyes widening. This place was scarier from the inside than out. I looked at the ground, realizing that there was a blood-red carpet underneath my feet. It was so dimly lit here even though there was a huge and elegant chandelier hanging above me. There was a desk in front of a huge stairway that led to the second floor. Odd-looking portraits were hanging on the cream colored walls. It felt like they were staring at you! Still, I have to admit, it was a beautiful sight.

"May I help you?" I froze for a second. Then I turned around. I saw that it was the Baron of Fiend Sword.

"Uh......... N-no! That's okay!" I said nervously. He was creepy! Just like the house! But of course, that could be just me. I never liked ghost stories. Does it look like I would want to be in one? He turned around to leave. "Um......... sir?" I asked, hesitantly. He was scary, that's true. But maybe he knows where I could find that Blue Eyes. "Did you see a Toon—" There was a crash from upstairs. A few screams followed it.

"No, not again!" The Baron muttered, running up the stairway. "That's the third time!" 'The third time'? I dashed after him, but he was already gone.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I asked, walking through the mansion. And why are all these paintings staring at me? "I wonder if........." I said walking to one that was a portrait of someone. I read the caption under it. "Portrait's Secret........." Huh? Isn't that the name of a Duel Monster? Then that might be a—Kya!!

I ducked just in time. A large hand came out of the portrait made a grab at me, but missed. This whole hallway is covered in paintings. And I'm pretty sure that all of them are possessed! I got up and ran for dear life. Without my wand, my magic is definitely weaker. For now anyway!

"Whew!" I sighed in relief when I had gotten to a safer place. Well, I hope. "Man, I'm gonna get killed if I........." I stopped. The Toon Blue Eyes, using its tail like a spring, bounced in front of me. It made a face at me. I stared at it for a few seconds before making a jump at it. Naturally, it bounced away and I landed on the ground. As usual.

"Dark Magician Girl! Is that you?!" I looked up.

"Mystical Elf?!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!" My elfin friend smiled.

"Well, um........." She paused. "Hey, did you see that Toon Blue Eyes?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's got my wand!"

"Oh! So that's why that stick looked familiar! Very interesting........." She mused, holding a hand up to her chin. "Hey, remember that time when—"

"Mystical Elf, this is NOT the time to talk about......... whatever you were going to say! And it's not a stick! It's my wand!" I said, running out of patience.

"Okay, okay!" she said, grinning nervously. "Just stop yelling!" All right, maybe I was yelling, but I just wanted my wand back! How come these weird things always happen to me?! "It went that way! So that would mean it's going down to the first floor. The quickest way to get there is this Dark Hole. It should be somewhere around here........." She trailed off, walking across the hall, stopping once in a while to see if she would sink in. Sometimes she would touch a pattern on the wall.

"But don't Dark Holes destroy all monsters?" I asked, starting to feel afraid.

"Well, not all the time—Aaah!!" She disappeared.

"Oh Ra, what happened?!" I cried, running to the spot where she disappeared. "Where are you? Mystical Elf?" I was very alarmed. Did she get destroyed? Wait a second; what am I thinking?! I took a deep breath. I can't panic. If I do, it'll make me more vulnerable and confused. If I can relax and just calm down, I'll be able to think this through. I saw her vanish here, but where did she go? She had her hand on this flower on the wallpaper and she was standing right......... here.

I let out a startled cry as I sank through the ground. When my head went under the crimson carpet, I realized that this was kind of fun. It wasn't frightening at all! In fact, it felt like I was underwater, but I could breathe! But before I could actually begin to enjoy it, I landed on the floor. "Ow!"

"I was beginning to get worried about you!" Mystical Elf said to me as I rubbed my back. "But I landed on the couch. How did you get on the floor?"

"Did you see it?" I asked, getting up. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"Yes," she replied. "It flew past me. I guess it got bored of bouncing."

"And you didn't try to catch it?!" I asked, trying to not believe what I was hearing.

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh," I said. I sighed. Well, I have to admit, she is a loyal friend! "Looks like it's gone."

"Yeah, it went out the back door," she said, nodding. "If we go now, we might still be able to catch it!" She walked to a white door that had been opened.

"Great!" I said, following her.

"Let's see, we should walk that way," she said as she gestured to a row of dead trees. As we walked past the second tree, a pine, Mystical Elf stopped in her tracks. "Oh wait," she said slowly. "No, we should've gone over there!" She motioned to a wilted flower garden.

"Why?" I asked, but that was dumb. I got my answer one second after that. A bony hand punched out of the ground near the roots of the tree. Another came from near the oak tree that we had walked pass. "Tell me, do they grow zombies instead of flowers here?" I asked. I don't know how I thought that up. To tell you the truth, I was terrified! I mean, LOOK! Corpses were popping out of the ground!

"Come on, run!" Mystical Elf said in a rush. She didn't have to tell me.

"How many trees are there?!" I asked. See, a zombie was climbing out of the ground near every tree.

"Thirteen!" Came her fast reply.

"The 13th Grave," I said, laughing sarcastically as well ran past the elm that was the last tree. "How clever."

"Yeah!" she said, taking deep breaths. "And there is your tour of our haunted house! Next time, if you want a better guide, please say so at the front desk! Please visit our other attractions like the House of Adhesive Tape! We hope you enjoyed your visit and thank you!"

"You're not serious, are you?" I asked, gasping for breath. "But—but it was a haunted house! Don't tell me that you......... work there! You're not a ghost," I blinked and added suspiciously, "or are you?"

"No, I'm no ghost!" Mystical Elf said, smiling almost embarrassedly. "It's just that......... well, I needed a job because I needed some money. Are you telling me that you don't have one? Even the Magician of Black Chaos is looking for one!"

My jaw dropped. "That's crazy! He's a full-fledged spellcaster! Why would he......... No, never mind! Did you see the Blue Eyes?"

"I had almost forgotten!" she said in a surprised tone. I almost did too. Funny, huh? Haha......... yeah, let's all laugh at me. "I did see a flash of blue heading towards town. Maybe that was it."

"All right then!" I said excitedly. "After that Toon!"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to get a new wand?" asked Mystical Elf who looked a little tired.

"Um," I didn't know how to explain it. "You see; I really like mine! It kinda makes me who I am and......... Well, it's mine and no one else can have it!" I said, finally making up my mind. Mystical Elf gave me a strange look. "Sorry, that came out of nowhere, I know." I said, laughing at myself.

"Anyway, come on! I'm sure that it's already terrorizing everyone!" She said, heading towards town.

R&R, please!


	6. Toon Trouble! Part 2

I Am The Dark Magician Girl

By Anime2000

Disclaimer: I think it's clear enough that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hey, thought I'd update this. After all, it is Bakura and Yami's second Duel! Yay! By the way, if I made any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct it!

"Whoops! Sorry! Didn't mean to! Excuse me!" I shouted as Mystical Elf and I tried to squeeze through the crowd. It was during the middle of the day and it was so busy –and extremely noisy as well. The Toon managed to beat the mob of monsters by jumping on random passerby's heads. I don't understand why all these monsters are here? Battle City was still being held, so why are they all here? Maybe the Finals are here..........and everyone was taking a break until they Duel?

"Didja hear? The Finals are starting! Ow! What the—"

"Already?! I thought— YOW! Okay, who owns that dragon?!"

It took me a little while to realize that that was Maya and another monster. Unfortunately, I had to jump right in front of her for me to notice. "Oh! Hi........." I said quietly. Although, I really think that I shouldn't have said anything.

"Well, well! If it isn't the Dark Magician's Girl!" She said, a smirk appearing on her face. I would've said something smart back, but she had her spear and I was one weapon short of a Duel. But naturally, I had to say something so I just stated the fact that she did like him before. "Hm," Maya said, in mock thoughtfulness. "True, but he is kinda cute, eh? Elly?"

Her friend, the Harpy Lady, gave a bitter laugh. "Ha! No!" She said angrily. "I can't believe that he beat my sisters and me! We worked hard and we almost defeated him, but he still beat us! It's not fair! Curse the fool who thought up Gryphon Wing!"

"You're cursing the guy who created you. Or at least........." Maya trailed off. "So!" She turned towards me. Oh, so she decides to make fun of me a little longer, huh? Well, I really don't have time!

"So uh.......... The Toon went past you, right? Did you see where it went?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, over there," she said, pointing to her left. "Waitasec! You mean YOU own it?!" She yelled, pointing her spear at me.

"Me?" I asked, pointing to myself. "Oh, no. It's not mine! It's just that......... that........." It's kind of hard to talk when you're just two inches away from serious injury. "Uh.......... Thanks then," I said, laughing nervously. I jumped back and disappeared in to the crowd. I sighed in relief. "To tell the truth, Mystical Elf, I didn't want to fight her." When I didn't hear her reply, I looked around and saw many familiar faces. Too bad none of them was Mystical Elf's! "Oh no! I lost Mystical Elf!" Okay that just sounded really dumb.

Now I was pushing my way out of the crowd. "Ow! 'Scuse me! Sorry! No seriously! I am!"

After apologizing over and over to the Judge Man for bumping in to him, I finally got out of the crowd. "Sorry again!"

"Oh!" Something just landed on my head! It was so heavy that I almost fell over! Then I heard a familiar sniggering. I reached up and grabbed it. But what I felt wasn't smooth scales. It was......... bone!

I screamed and ripped my helmet off my head. I held it in my hands for a minute before I dropped it. A little demon was sitting on it. Well, not exactly a demon. "Oh Ra! Summoned Skull! What happened to you?" I asked it. Summoned Skull was SMALL. In fact, it was about as big as the Blue Eyes. It's a Toon now. And it held my wand in its hands(paws... Whatever you wanna call it)

"Hey, you wanna give that back to me?" I asked bending over to I was face to face with it. It shook its head and made strange noises. "Why not?" I asked. I was answered by a sudden explosion behind me. That sent me flying over the Toon's head. I landed on my back.

"Ow........." I said, rubbing my back. "What?" It was the Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon! It was rolling on the ground in a fit of giggles. "Hey!" I yelled, now furious instead of confused. It jumped back up on its feet and waved my wand around as if it was teasing me around! Grr.

It winked and zoomed away, the Toon Summoned Skull close behind. They were heading for the Magic Shop! I ran after them.

The bell jingled as the door flew out of its hinges by the Summoned Skull's lightning. "No, stop!" I yelled at them as they ran around through the shop. They tried on different jewelry and items and then threw them on the ground, often breaking some of the EXPENSIVE items. "No, no, no! Please stop!" I was begging, but to no avail. They were acting as if they couldn't hear me. I scanned around the room, hoping to find something to stop them. Maybe......... Of course!

I grabbed a nearby urn and slammed it upside-down on the Blue Eye White Dragon. That did it! After a few futile attempts to get out, it stopped moving. Heh, I knew the Dragon Capture Jar would work!

What I didn't expect was a lightning bolt to zap me. Which happened. Temporarily paralyzed, I couldn't do anything, but watch. The Summoned Skull helped out its fellow Toon by lifting the jar off of it. Together, they caused a little more chaos.

When I could move again, they had already gone and were obviously contented with the mess that they had created. "Dark Magician Girl."

My eyes widened. I turned my head to see the owner of the store. "Hi-hi, Dark Sage."

"What did you do here?" he asked, obviously stunned at the mess.

"It wasn't me! It was the Toons!" I protested, pointing at the door. My arm was all shaky.

"You know, my former apprentice would make up stories like that," The Dark Sage said, frowning. "How can I trust you? You are his student now."

"But it was!" I wailed, falling on my hands and knees and sobbing uncontrollably. "It was! They stole my wand—"Tears streamed down my cheeks as I told my story, sobs usually interrupting me. "......... And—and now everything's a mess!"

I was well aware that the Dark Sage was staring at me, pondering if I was telling the truth or just making the whole thing up. Finally he said, "But he wouldn't resort to dirty tricks like this!" I cried harder. I don't think I've every cried like this since the time I almost lost my master.

"All right, all right!" The Dark Sage said, sounding a little guilty. "Just get my book back, okay?"

"Book?" I asked, looking up and wiping my eyes with my cape. "What book?"

"My Toon World! You mean you didn't see them take it!?" He exclaimed. "My Toon World!!"

"Toon World?" I gasped. Then paused and then asked, "What's that?"

"It's where the Toons come from!" Dark Sage said, looking exasperated. "Exactly what does that magician teach you?"

"Oh......... Heheh. Okay!" I said, feeling kinda stupid. I ran out the shop. "Er........." I came back in. "It's Magic, right? Not a Trap?" He gave me a look that seemed to say, "Of course!" I laughed at my own stupidity and ran out of the shop again.

A sudden feeling jolted through. No! A Duel?! But......... but if Yugi summons me and I don't have my wand......... No way! He won't summon me, right? While I was panicking, I almost didn't feel someone tap me. I turned around. It was ......... "Red Archery Girl?!" I exclaimed. "They did this to you too?!" She giggled and waved a wand at me. Mine. "You're working with the others, aren't you?" I asked. She just tossed it back in her shell and picked up her bow and arrows. "Um........." I backed away. Apparently, that wasn't good enough for her.

"HEEEELP!" I screamed, running down the street. The Toon girl shot ten arrows at a time and many almost hit me! The crowd, which had not gotten any smaller, stared at me with wide eyes. Then someone yelled, "RUN!" and then everyone disappeared in to the closest shop. I was very tempted to yell, "Thanks for nothing!" There are so many monsters here, yet none of them will help me?

I heard a yelp behind me. I didn't want to stop, but did anyway. Curiosity took the place of fear. I turned around, but was ready to run if she was about to shoot more arrows at me.

"Hey, Dark Magician Girl! How're you doing?" Mystical Elf! I was so glad to see her! She held a chain in her hands that led to the Red Archery Girl who was struggling to get out. A strangely shaped metal weapon was attached to it. (Care to guess what it is?)

"Wow! You caught her!" I said happily. She tossed my wand back to me.

"Of course," She said smiling. "Toons aren't unstoppable, you know!"

An angry growl. It was behind me! Whatever it was......... I looked behind me. It was the Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon! The little dragon looked enraged that we caught one of its friends. It sprang up at me. I knocked it out of the air with my wand. It tried to attack me several more times, but I evaded its assaults. Finally it gave up and just flopped down on the ground looking positively miserable.

"Hey," I said, kneeling down to its level. "Why don't you give the Dark Sage his book back?" The Toon shook its head and started talking, but ended up just making a few strange noises.

"Dark Magician Girl, these are Toons. They have to have the book with them at all time or they'll vanish," Mystical Elf said to me. "That's why they raided the Magic Shop. Unless the book's spell is broken, they're Toons forever."

"Oh. I didn't know that," I said, now feeling guilty for chasing them around. "I know! Give me the book!" It looked at me uncertainly, but jumped up and whistled to a tree nearby. The Toon Summoned Skull appeared from behind it, Toon World in its hands. The book was green and had pictures of the Toons on them. Even though it was an inanimate object, it seemed to vibrate with life. Summoned Skull handed it to me.

I took out my De-Spell key. I hope this works. I held the key to the book. A lock appeared on the front cover. It was gold with gems just like the De-Spell key. I put the key in the keyhole and turned it, pressing the largest gem. There was a soft click and Toon World shivered for a second. Then it stopped moving all together like a normal book. The lock disappeared with the key. I held a hand to my head, feeling a little dizzy and drained of energy.

"What that supposed to happen?" I asked, Mystical Elf, feeling a little worried. Master had given it to me. Was he expecting it back? And why did I feel weird?

"De-Spell keys only work once. Then they vanish forever," The Light Spellcaster said sagely. Then she clasped her hands together and said, "Good thing they make these by the dozen! And—"

Poof!

The Toons exploded into pink clouds. When the clouds disappeared, I saw that the monsters were back to normal. Red Archery Girl blinked and yelled, "Let go of me!" Mystical Elf did that. "No, I meant UNTIE me!!" The mermaid screamed. Summoned Skull shook its head and headed back from where it came from. Where ever that was. The Blue Eyes White Dragon was back to its full size. It let out a confused murmur. I guess it was wondering what it was doing outside Kaiba's deck. And in Yugi's!

"I guess everything's back to normal!" I said, hugging my wand. I felt tired somehow, but I didn't tell her. "I got my wand back and no Toons are terrorizing the town! Hm?" I felt excited for some reason. It was the feeling you get when you're.........

"Good luck Dark Magician Girl!"

......... summoned.

I tried making my entrance as flashy as possible. I think I did better than when I was first summoned! Hey, isn't that Yugi's friend? Um......... Ryou Bakura, right?

Hold on! What did he call me?! I'm a girl! Not a fairy! I wanted to yell that, but of course, I couldn't talk. All I could do was listen to my Duelist. He wants me to attack that scary looking monster in front of me, Dark Ne......... Necr......... Necro......... Never mind! I just want to know how to! She's stronger than me by 200 points! Yugi didn't seem worried. He activated a magic card.

Hm? A book? It has a lock......... At first, I thought it was the Toon World and then I went to the crazy idea that it was my diary. After that, I realized that it was an equip item. The book was unlocked and it opened before me. I flipped through the pages as if I knew what I was reading. Geez, the handwriting is even more illegible than the Book of Secret Art's! Still, I think I got one word: Increase.

That must have been the key word or something because I felt stronger. You want me to attack, Yugi? You got it! Dark Burning Attack! I raised my wand and pointed it at my opponent. Dark Necro—Necrophia! Yeah! Dark Necrophia! A powerful wave of magic erupted from my wand and blasted the monster in front of me to the Graveyard! Wait! Dark Necrophia......... smiled? No! It had to be just my imagination. Right?

Nope. It looked like attacking wasn't the best idea. Dark Necrophia must have had an effect because Bakura seemed way too confident. He put a card in the field magic section. Whoa......... I was stunned. I didn't even try to hide it. Well, at first anyway. It was so red and......... frightening! Eyes and mouths opened everywhere. Everyone—even the audience members! Well, almost everyone looked as surprised as I was.

Leave a review before you leave!


	7. FINAL

I Am The Dark Magician Girl

By Anime2000

Disclaimer: I! DON'T! OWN! YU-GI-OH! YEAH! ......... Oh wait. That's nothing to be happy about.

I'm scared. All those eyes. All staring at me. I never knew that something like this existed. Though, now that I know better, I bet that there are many more. But for now, I just want to know what this one's for.

Oh, a spirit? I can see it! It is possessing Gamma? But......... what's that going to do? Yugi ordered Gamma to attack and since his opponent doesn't have any monsters on the field, that attack will win the game for Yugi!

Wha-what? Gamma! Why did you stop? I watched in horror as the spirit appeared out of the Magnet Warrior. And it attacked Yugi! And the Lifepoints he lost was given to Bakura! Is......... is that what the spirit was for?

Great, another trap. The Destiny Board? I think I've heard of that before—Wait! It was in the Book of Secret Arts! It—it, uh, spells out......... Geez, I know this! I tried to remember, but I just couldn't think of it!

Eep! Okay, I have to attack now! I raised my wand, ready to make an attack, but I stopped. I don't know why! My mind wanted to attack, but my body just stopped! I felt something come out of me.

Yugi let out a surprised cry. I looked back. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!! I was the one possessed this time!! He loses Lifepoints and they go to his opponent. I'm SO sorry, Yugi!

I turned my head back towards Bakura. It was his turn now. He looked at us, the monsters on Yugi's side of the field. Perhaps he was choosing which one of us would be possessed. The presence of the spirit; it was gone! And then it was back. I guess I might not have felt it the first time because I wasn't paying attention. Yugi, please don't use me to attack!

Hey, this Big Shield Gardna was set on the field. Oh! Kuriboh's here too! I didn't notice it until now. Heheh, sorry I didn't see you, Kuriboh! I was tempted to wave at it, but I decided not to. It seemed too unprofessional.

Okay, Gamma's attacking. That's good. I'm the one who the spirit is residing in. Ack! A Trap! What was it again? Spirit of the Silence or something? Oh! Gamma's attack stopped and I felt strange tug. ME?! No! I don't wanna attack!

Again it happened! Before I could even raise my wand, I was stopped. The spirit came out of me again and attacked Yugi! Oh, I hate this! It's like I'm the one attacking him! It's like Change of Heart! By the way, doesn't Bakura have one in his deck?

It's his turn again. How come Bakura's always choosing me to be the one possessed? Maybe it's because I'm the strongest monster here. Or maybe it's because Yugi might not be suspecting that the spirit's in me all the time.

Collective Powers? What's that card going to do? My book's been given to Kuriboh. Now, I'm back to my normal 2000 attack points. Hehe! Kuriboh looked so surprised when it was practically thrown in its face. That was so cute! Hm? This feeling of.........freedom?

The spirit was forced out o my body and in to Kuriboh! And then—oh no! Exile of the Wicked?! Poor Kuriboh! Destroyed like that because he was possessed? I guess it was necessary, but......... Hold on! Yugi just used Monster Reborn! That brought back Dark Necrophia! And then that takes um......... what was that called again? Was it Dark Sanctuary? Anyways, because that's gone, the spirit would have been gone. So there really was no need to destroy Kuriboh, now was there? Poor Kuriboh. But what's done was done.

I grinned apologetically to Dark Necrophia. She didn't seem too upset. Yugi ordered Dark Necrophia to attack. She did so. Wow, her attack's cool! But it must be pretty hard attacking her Duelist like that. I know it'd be hard for me. Bakura lost more than half of his Lifepoints.

"Final," said Yugi. I was confused at first, but then he said that the word the Destiny Board was spelling out 'FINAL'. Oh yeah! Now I remember what Destiny Board does! When he places all five cards on the field, he wins! Uh oh. That's not good. But Yugi's talking and he says he can win. Seriously? I must have missed something he said. Okay, I'll just leave the Dueling to you, Yugi! If you say we'll win, we'll win.

Bakura's turn. He just drew a card. Must've been a really good one. He laughed and declared that he had the upper hand......... again. I wonder what he could've drawn for him to say that. He has no monsters on his side of the field and Yugi has all of us.

Jowgen the Spiritualist? I see now! His affect is that if his Duelist discards one card from his hand, he can destroy all special summoned monsters. That means Dark Necrophia's destroyed again!

Dark Sanctuary's back and the Destiny Board is almost complete. Whoa! It's amazing what just ONE card can do! Huh? Jowgen's being destroyed? Oh......... Bakura has to do that in order to keep Dark Sanctuary. He's been doing that throughout the entire Duel.

That ghost is back. I frowned, knowing very well that Bakura was deciding once again which one of us to choose. That Trap is still working so even if a monster that's normal attacks, the possessed one will attack instead. How's Yugi going to get out of this?

Hold on! We're being sacrificed? I've never been used as a tribute before! Is this going to hurt? I'm kinda worried. No, I can't be. I closed my eyes and then opened them, this time with confidence on my face. Being sacrificed isn't the best thing ever, but if I can help Yugi win, I'll do it!

All my energy was being absorbed to summon the new monster. Who or what was it?

I was being teleported somewhere. But where? "Huh? Ow!" My legs gave out the second I got there. So I fell. Ahh......... I feel so tired. Are you supposed to feel this way when used as a tribute?

"Ne?" Someone was poking me in the back. I turned around. "Oh no, not you!" It was my old 'friend', the Reaper of Cards. He laughed. It was a horrible laugh that made you just want to cringe.

"So........." He said laughing mockingly at me. Creepy voice again! "You've come back. This time you won't get away that easily!" I stared at him blankly.

"Look, after that Duel, d'you think that you could scare me?" I asked, my eyes half closed. He stopped laughing and looked at me as if I was crazy. I clamped my hand over my mouth. "Oops." I turned around and ran.

I didn't get too far. The Reaper swung once and me. If I hadn't ducked, I would've been headless! But......... "Oh, and it finally grew back too!" I muttered, realizing that he just cut some of my hair off.

"Your head won't grow back as easily," he said, raising his reaper again. He brought it down, but this time, it met with my wand. Wow! It didn't slice right through it!

I jumped away. I wasn't fully awake, but I felt less drowsy. Well, how could anyone sleep when being attacked? I pointed my wand at him, but nothing really happened! An extremely weak beam of black magic shot out, but that was about it! "Wha—what........?" I asked my wand. "What happened?"

"Looks like you're drained." I looked up. He was coming right at me! His weapon was raised high, ready to cut me in half. Uh oh! No, I can't panic. Come on, Dark Magician Girl! Concentrate! I held my wand out in front of me. I am NOT going to be skewered!

"Dark Burning Attack!" I yelled using the rest of my energy for that attack. The reaper went flying out of its owner's hands.

It landed a few yards away. The Reaper of Cards looked at it in shock. "Looks like you're a little stronger than I thought you were." Of course. Everyone doubts my abilities. Was it because I just looked weak or was it because they just don't think a girl like me could do anything. "You'll be back here soon," he hissed before flying full speed away.

Master must have been wondering what had happened to me. "Dark......... Dark Magician Girl?" He asked as if he didn't really believe it was really me. I leave cheery and energetic; I come back shaking and tired.

"Hi," I said, managing a weak smile. "That was the scariest Duel I've ever been in." That was all I could manage.

Everything went black. I didn't remember much after that, but I did remember Master catching me before I hit the ground.

R&R! And no flames, please!


	8. Virtual World Duel

I Am The Dark Magician Girl

By Anime2000

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hi!

I sat up, but was still extremely drowsy. Geez......... I didn't think that being summoned would cost me this much energy. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my wand. Wow! After all it's been through, it's still in one piece! I waved it around. "Huh?" Nothing happened. I tried again. Still nothing. Maybe there IS something wrong with it.

I really wanted to worry about it later and just go back to sleep, but decided not to in case there was an emergency in which I would probably need my wand. I got up and trudged out of my room. I slapped my wand against the palm of my hand repeatedly, wondering what might have happened. Anyhoo, Master would know what to do.

"Master? Master!" But apparently, he wasn't home right now. I walked around the house, checking the kitchen, living room, about everywhere! Even the library. Yes, we have a library. A small one, compared to the Dark Sage's! Our—well, technically, his—house is a pretty big, though it might not look it from outside.

I stopped in front of the door to my Master's room. I never looked in there. I wasn't allowed to go in a couple of years ago. But I didn't really mind because he was always up before me, so I never had to go in to wake him up. Though, he was almost always in there. So, I'd usually knock and he'd come out. Maybe if he was in a good mood. Now, maybe I could go in. What am I thinking? I felt two little voices starting to say, 'If he's really in here, should you disturb him for a minor problem?' I knocked, but there was no reply. I guess he isn't here. 'But are you POSITIVE?' I was about to walk away, but.........

My curiosity was overwhelming. For some reason, I really really wanted to go in. Should I? My hand was on the doorknob. Ah, heck with it! I pushed the door open.

Wow! There's the Magical Boxes! And the Magical Hats and all the other training equipments! He had a fairly clean room if you ignored the fact that—"Eep!" If you ignored the fact that books were scattered everywhere. And I was just fortunate enough to trip over one.

That door right in front of me had a picture of the Millenium Eye on it! What's behind it?

Only one way to find out! I opened it, revealing a not too dimly lit corridor. I walked in and closed the door.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. There were huge slabs of stone with carvings of Duel Monsters on it! I wonder if I was on one of them. Let's see, we have Celtic Guardian......... Curse of Dragon......... Blue Eyes White Dragon......... I wonder if there's a Dark Magician Girl one! I stopped at a door.

Hm......... A little—no TWO little voices started chattering in my head. It was them again! 'Go in!' one encouraged. 'Don't! That's not a good idea!' Another one said. I felt some weight on my shoulders. I looked at both sides and saw two little creatures, each holding a die while sitting on my shoulders. One looked like a doll and the other a little demon.

"Who are you?" I asked, thought I knew.

'I'm your conscience!' the doll answered.

'And I'm your curiosity!' said the demon.

"No, you're Graceful Dice," I said looking at the doll. "And you're Skull Dice." I turned my gaze at the demon.

'It doesn't matter!' Skull Dice said furiously as he lifted his red die.

'Yes it does! You could get in serious trouble!' Graceful Dice protested. 'You just can't! Think about what's on the other side!'

'Oh shut up!' Skull Dice growled as he threw his red die at him. It hit Graceful Dice on the head and he was temporarily knocked out. 'Here's your chance before he wakes up!' I looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

'Just go in!'

I sighed and opened the door. I let out a gasped. "Look! It's a labyrinth—"A huge stone block fell from out of nowhere. If I hadn't jumped away, I would've been......... it's a horrible thought.

My 'conscience' had woken up and said in a I-told-you-so sort of voice, 'What did I say?'

Skull Dice replied by throwing the red die that seemed to have magically reappeared in his hands. Then they both disappeared.

"Ah, okay, that was fairly weird," I said, not very sure if they actually existed. But what was weirder was what I saw. It truly WAS a labyrinth! I've never seen anywhere as complicated as that place. Stone stairs went in every direction, and from my experience, a trap probably lurked in every corner. I decided I didn't want to stay here any longer.

But here was the problem. How do I get out? There wasn't a door in sight besides the one I tried to go in. Which direction did I even come from? Now I was really worried. I started running past all of the huge stone tablets, looking for ones that seemed familiar. Blue Eyes White Dragon......... Curse of Dragon......... Celtic Guardian.........

Dark Magician.

I stopped running. That carving. It triggered something in my mind. I put a hand to my head as I tried to tug a memory from the back of my head, but it pulled back. You know what it's like to have a thought in your head and then lose it? That's how it was right now. I concentrated harder to remember.

I think I must have won that mental tug of war because suddenly memories started pouring in. They didn't seem like mine, though. There were happy moments and there were times that made me want to cry.

One just stayed in my mind the longest: I was staring at the slab of stone with my master's picture carved on it like right now. Except that my vision was blurred by tears and two people were talking to me. One was male and the other was female. I can't remember at the moment, but if I tried really hard, I could probably remember they were. But I didn't want to. It made me so sad; I wished I could make that memory disappear forever.

I held my hand up to touch the rock tablet. It went right through. Hold on! This had to be the door that I came from! I quickly jumped through and landed back in Master's room. I've never been so glad to be here. Even if this was the first time I've ever been here! I let out the breath that I hadn't known I was holding. Maybe I should ask my teacher about this. But then again, he'd know I was in his room. I stopped thinking that at once. Just in case my 'conscience' and 'curiosity' came back.

As I walked out of the room, I realized that I had just come back to where I started. I was still magicless!! Urg, I was so anxious to get out that I forgot all about my problem!

But then again, thinking always helped me out. I folded my arms and closed my eyes. When did I first feel weird or drained? Well, after my Duel, or course. Hold on! It was that De-Spell key! I remembered that after that, I felt tired. So that's probably when my magic first disappeared. Then Yugi's equip item during his and Bakura's Duel must have given me some magic back. After being used as a tribute, I'm pretty sure that that used up almost all of my magic— and that mini Duel in the Graveyard took up the rest.

My eyes snapped open and I clapped my hands together. "Wow! That really did help!" Then my expression changed from a happy one to a depressed one. "So now what do I do?" I snapped my fingers and exclaimed, "Find Master!" Anyone who didn't know me and saw me probably would've thought that I had interesting mood swings.

After locking the door, I hurried out of the house. [I hope she remembered her key this time] But, as fate would have it, I ran in to the Magician of Black Chaos. Well, almost.

"Yo, watch where you're going!" He said, after jumping out of my way.

"Sorry," I said, taking a deep breath. Hey, if I'm stopping, then I might as well take a break! "Have you seen my master?"

"Nope," he replied, folding his arms behind his head. "But he's in the virtual world right now, so searching the Shadow Realm wouldn't help you."

"Okay, thanks—"I said, starting to run away. I stopped in my tracks and said, "WHAT?"

He seemed surprised by my sudden outburst, but answered, "This really weird thing happened, and now Yugi and his friends' minds are in a computer game Dueling to regain control of their bodies. Although, I don't see why he chose Kuriboh as a Deck Master though." He frowned. "His ability is pretty good, I guess, but that's expected considering what's buzzing around about Kuriboh being the 'ultimate defense'."

I gawked at him, trying to keep up. "Say what?" I asked. He had obviously lost me.

"Okay, let me explain," he said slowly as if talking to an eleven-year-old who didn't understand how to multiply fractions. "Yugi and his friends are stuck in this virtual game—slash that. Their minds are trapped in the virtual world. Now, they had to choose brand new decks. They have to have Deck Masters. Deck Masters stay by their Duelist's side at all times unless they're summoned to the field. They can have special abilities, but if they're sent to the Graveyard, the Duelist loses no matter how many Lifepoints they have. Got it?"

I nodded slowly; analyzing all the information he gave me. "Okay, so that's about it?"

"Yeah, if you're just worried about the Duel," he said. "And I'm just wondering......... why are you looking for Dark?"

"Well—"I closed my mouth. I can't tell him! This is the Magician of Black Chaos here! Not as nice as you'd hope. If I told him, he might be able to help me, seeing how he's a full-fledged mage. But he might tell me that since I don't have any magic, I'm not qualified to be a Spellcaster! I can just hear him now! 'What?! No magic?! And you still call yourself a Spellcaster?! Hope you're battling skills are good, because you're nothing more than a Warrior!'

"DMG?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see him with a smirk on him face. "What's the matter? You look like you've just swallowed a Petit Moth."

My eyes widened in horror at the thought of it. "Are you nuts!? Those things are huge!!"

"Okay, cool it!" He said, his grin staying on his face. "Just an expression. So answer my question already!"

"Okay," I said, still weighing my options. "Okay......... okay......... okay........."

"While we're still young."

"All right!" I took a deep breath. What do I have to lose? "I lost all my magic!" I paused, waiting for an answer.

"That's all?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'That's all?'" I asked.

"Well, that just means that you did something dumb like......... press the big purple gem on a De-Spell key, right?" I bit my lip. "Yeah, I thought so. Anyways, that's happened to me before."

I couldn't help but grin. "Seriously?"

"Hey, I was just a kid back then! Maybe younger than you, but that's not the point. The point is that your magic will come back in a given amount of time."

"Like?"

He paused and then said, "A day or two."

I sighed. "But I don't have a day or two! What if I get summoned to a Duel or something like that?"

He started twirling his staff as he thought about it. "Hey! I got it!" He exclaimed, twirling it quicker. Uh oh. I know that attack......... He stopped and stabbed the ground with all his strength. His staff emitted a powerful wave of dark magic, which was headed for me! Before I had time to run, it had exploded under me. I screamed as I tried to block my eyes. It felt like fire!

When all the energy had faded, I fell to the ground, groaning, "What was that for?"

He ran over and said, "So did it work?"

"Did what work?!" I yelled, jumping up and pointing my wand at him. "Why'd you do that, you jerk?!" A small burst of magic exploded from the tip of my wand and at him. He dodged it with ease.

"Don't you see?" he asked, pushing my wand down so that it wasn't pointed at him anymore. "Since we're both dark magic users, our magic was almost the same. So by attacking you like that, I sorta powered you up. You should be thanking me."

I was still a little upset about him attacking me so quickly like that. "I am NOT a rechargeable battery!" I said crossly. Then I smiled. "But thanks. That was really nice of you."

He just frowned. "What?" I asked, perplexed. "Did I say something wrong?"

His frown turned into a look of understanding. "Oh......... You're being summoned. To the virtual world, no doubt."

I looked at my hands. They were disappearing. "Wha—what do I do!?" I cried shocked.

"Duel, of course!" He yelled as I vanished quickly. "What else could you be summoned for?"

"Magician of Black Chaos!!"

I was summoned so I grinned and jumped in a pose. It was pretty basic because I didn't have time to think about my entrance. All right, if what the Magician of Black Chaos said was true, then I must be a Deck Master ......... Do I even know my special ability? Yes, I do! Great!

"Okay, I'll start off with one card face down. Then I'll play Ancient Elf in attack mode!" My Duelist said. That's not Yugi's voice! Then I recognized it to be Tea's. Hey, isn't she the girl that Yugi has a crush on?

Her opponent is......... a penguin. You have got to be kidding me. But then again, he was an accountant for KaibaCorp before, right? Hm, I just want to know one thing! How does he hold his cards? He doesn't have any fingers so—why am I thinking such thoughts right now? Okay, I see that he's summoned a fish. Though, if I'm right, that's not its original attack points. I can only assume that that penguin's special ability must have altered it.

He's attacking Tea's Ancient Elf! That was not good. And why didn't Tea use her facedown trap card? That would've saved her! But then again, I wasn't paying attention to the Duel before, so he might have been a magic card that her opponent played to prevent her from using it. She lost a pretty big amount of Lifepoints. Tea looked as if she was freezing. Hold on, she is! Her feet were frozen in ice! The jerk finally said that if anyone lost any Lifepoints, they would start to freeze.

Tea used Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy on of the trap cards he had facedown. Though the other one he also had wiped out all of her traps. I hope that the one she lost wasn't a very good one. She finally set a monster down in defense mode. I wish I could help her, but I'm only a hologram......... or am I?

I put my hand on Tea's. So I AM real........ or as real as I could possibly be. I can help! From the looks of it, Tea wasn't a very experienced Duelist. Neither am I, but if I work together with her, we'll win for sure! "Tea," I said watching her expression. She was must have been shocked that I could talk to her. "My Deck Master ability allows us to talk mentally," I explained. She nodded. "I'm here to guide you." ......... Not really, but I'll do my best!

"Right," she said, smiling. She held up the card in her/our hands. "Tribute to the Doomed!" Now this is getting good! That just destroyed his only monster on the field, allowing Tea for a direct attack! She switched the monster to attack position. For a little girl, she was turned this icy Duel into a heated battle! Her fire warmed Tea up a little......... and myself. I didn't realize that it was so cold until now! I watched her attack the former accountant with her flames. Hehe, penguins don't like fire! We watched him dance around to avoid the flames.

He recovered surprisingly quickly as his feet started to freeze like Tea's. He didn't mind at all. He just summoned Flying Penguin. Hm, you can sort of see a resemblance, huh? Anyway, he equipped it with......... Penguin's Sword? Was that what it was called? There's a sword designed especially for those flightless birds?

Once again, I ask how does that little penguin hold that big huge sword? It doesn't have any fingers so how does it grip that weapon and bring it down with such force that......... it sends Tea's only monster on the field to the Graveyard. Poor kid. I hope she'll be okay.

"I have a question," said Tea. "What is it with you and penguins?" I couldn't have said it better myself. The former accountant of KaibaCorp said that he was neglected as a child and found an interest in counting and penguins. I'm just curious, but why does every single Duelist I'm up against have issues? First it was Arkana, then it was Strings, as I found out later that he was controlled by Marik. Lastly, it was Bakura. Well, Bakura didn't have any problems that he actually said, but he was working with Marik who I believe is trying to take Yugi's puzzle from him. That means the spirit of the puzzle as well?

I find it hard to believe. He tried to ask Kaiba to create a penguin theme park. Even I know that that seems just ridiculous!

Great, Tea's freezing again! The ice has already frozen most of her legs. I frowned as I tried to think up more Dueling ideas. If my teacher were here, he'd know what to do. But he's in Yugi's virtual deck, so I'm on my own for now. He's been training me for so long that I know many of his strategies. And I am NOT about to let my real Duelist or Master OR Tea down by letting her lose!

Watch out, you web-footed jerk. You're going down!

Or we all hope he is! I know that many people don't like Tea because she rants a lot about friendship, but this really funny thing happened! (ignores bored looks given by DMG) Yeah, see, my friend was playing this video game! And he only had about 1/10 of his energy meaning that he was just about to lose while his opponent(the computer) had a least 1/5 of his. So I was wondering if Tea's rants really did anything, so I started yelling, "You can do it!" and "You're friends are right behind you! We'll never give up on you!" and other things that Tea might say. So my friend ACTUALLY won as I was yelling that kinda stuff!! And that was the last boss at the last level of the game! He won the entire game!

Er... sorry, I got sidetracked...

R&R, everyone!


	9. End of Virtual World Duel

I Am The Dark Magician Girl

By Anime2000

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Wow! I didn't update for a really long time! Sorry. Things have been hectic for me! Sorry if all the dialogue isn't right. I don't have a perfect memory! Oh yeah! One more thing:

_DMG here! Thanks for all your reviews! 100!! You guys rock!_

BTW! If you're wondering why I've started 'Princess of Magic', it's because, well, DMG didn't appear for a while, and I got bored so I started that fic. Then I just decided to continue 'I Am the Dark Magician Girl' with or without a new episode. Sorry for the confusion!

Arg! I'm out of ideas! Every time I think of one, I realize that Tea doesn't have the right monsters in her hand—OR her deck! I've been thinking for the past ten minutes. Meanwhile, both Duelists have lost a pretty big amount of Lifepoints. I gave Tea a little encouragement, but that's about all I could do for now!

I looked at Tea's hand to see which monsters she had. She had Maha Vailo in her hand, but she was looking at him hopelessly. So was I. Then, hey......... doesn't Maha Vailo have his special effect? "Tea, though Maha Vailo might not seem strong when you first look at him, he has a hidden power in him." I waited as she tried to remember. I didn't tell her because I'm pretty sure that Yugi told her once.

She finally remembered! She summoned Maha Vailo, and then she equipped him with a magic card, raising his attack power by 500 points. Oh! That's the one Yugi—No......... It was Yami! That's the magic card he equipped me with in my last Duel!

Okay, she just attacked the Flying Penguin, sending it to the Graveyard. Ha! Krumps didn't see THAT coming!

He placed a monster in defense mode and another card facedown. Huh?! That had to be a trap! Tea must have not thought about it because she sent Maha Vailo to attack it!

Gah! It WAS a trap! That sent our only monster on the field to the Graveyard! And he fired a penguin torpedo at Tea. Ow. Cost her 750 Lifepoints.

What? Is there someone in that iceberg behind us?

Never mind that iceberg! Krump just set one between his Lifepoints and us!! Tea started to freak out. "......... And I can't put you on the field or else you'll get destroyed!" I was about to say 'Thanks for caring, but I'll be okay', but that penguin started restating that if I get destroyed, Tea's doomed.

"Tea, put me on the playing field!" I was begging now. She was really doubtful. "Trust me!"

"Okay," she said. "I'll play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" Great, I'm on the field now! Though that ice monster standing in front of me. His defense points were stronger than my attack points.

Eek!! He just revived his torpedo! It dived underwater so I couldn't reach it. I was hovering at least a dozen feet above the freezing water. It came closer and closer. Then it jumped up from behind me, and before I turned around, it attacked Tea, causing her to lose 750 more Lifepoints! I looked at her in horror. I didn't see that coming!

What can I do now? Hey!! That one magic card! That......... uh......... Dark Sage Stone! "Tea! There's one way to save us!" I said to her. "It's the first card you picked, remember?"

"Oh yeah......... But it could be at the bottom of my deck for all I know!"

"I'll help you there! I invoke my Deck Master ability to bring back all of the monsters in your Graveyard!" I yelled, raising my wand in the air. "Spirits of the Graveyard, hear my call!" I felt the presence of all the monsters that had been on the field, but were destroyed. Sounds familiar, huh? "Now, my Deck Master ability allows you to draw four more cards! The rest is up to you!" Heheh, I have a sweet Deck Master ability!

"Okay," she said, looking at all four of her cards. She had it! She placed on the field. "So......... What does it do?"

I smiled. Just wait and see, Tea. A violet beam shot from the iceberg that I mentioned earlier. Thank Ra Master taught me about this before. In case I needed his help. "The Dark Sage Stone allowed me to summon the Dark Magician from anyone nearby Duelists' deck," I explained as my master appeared beside me. Cool! I've never Dueled with Master by my side before!

He looked at me. I think he was impressed! Okay, here goes! "Double Dark Magic Attack!" That blast went through and destroyed the only monster the former accountant had on the field and then him!

I smiled. His Lifepoints were zero. We won! "Our task is done," I said to Master. A few words were exchanged through a nod as we faded away.

I sighed as we were sent back to the Shadow Realm. Hey, we're in our house! "Man, that was intense!"

"And cold too," Master added. "You didn't seem to mind."

"Oh yeah," I said, giggling. "Well, I was too worried about Tea, you know?"

"You did very well, and you kept your cool," he said, smiling. "You'll be a full-fledged mage in no time."

"Really?!" I exclaimed, blushing. "You think so?"

''Full-fledged mage'?'

"Huh?" I looked around, knowing very well who that was. "How'd you......... WHAT are you.........?" It was the Skull Dice.

'That's your apprentice?' He continued. Then he burst out laughing and started rolling around in the air. 'And here I thought she was your girlfriend! HA!'

"Oh! Hey!" I said, turning even redder as I made a grab at him. He made a face at me and flew just out of my reach. So, by instinct of course, I whacked him with my wand. He vanished in a puff of black smoke.

'Now, now,' said Graceful Dice who had suddenly seated himself on my shoulder. 'Don't let Skull get to you!'

"A—and you......... How did you—"I stammered.

"Excuse me. Aren't you two supposed to be in my room? And how do you know each other?" Eep.

'Well,' said Skull Dice who had reappeared and was floating around my head. 'If—' I took that opportunity and snatched him out of the air.

"Master, I can explain this! Um........." I bit my lip. Okay, how do I explain this? He might not be too pleased to know I went into his room. He'll probably be mad that I went through that door.

"I suppose I should have hid them in a better box," Master said, his mouth curving into a small smile.

'Box?!' Scoffed the Skull Dice. 'No box can hold me in!' He puffed up his chest as if to prove his point. Graceful Dice poked him in the stomach. "Huh—Hey!"

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, perplexed.

"You see......... Since your birthday is coming......... I thought........." Master seemed to have difficulties saying what he wanted to. He settled on, "So, um, do you like them?"

I realized what he meant. So that was why he was talking to the Dark Sage a few weeks ago, and that was probably why he was at the Magic shop when I saw him. Skull and Graceful Dice are hard to come by. I nodded and hugged him. "Yes! Of course! Thank you so much! I love —them!"

"Y-you're welcome," he said, sounding surprised.

"But......... I don't even know when YOU'RE birthday is!" I said feeling a little annoyed with myself.

"That's......... That's all right!"

'Psst!' whispered Graceful Dice to me.

Skull Dice said, 'Blondie, I think he wants you to let go of him!' I blinked.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said, turning scarlet and letting go. Great, and I just stopped blushing too!

"No, no. It's all right!" Master said shaking his head. Skull Dice was behind him mimicking his motions. When Master turned around, he disappeared in a puff of smoke life before.

"What happened to him?"

"He just turned invisible," said Master, nonchalantly. Then he said, "Though he should be back to normal if he knows what's good for him."

Skull Dice must have taken the hint because he did turn back to normal. "Thanks again, Master!" I said, smiling. I'm not sure if my face is still red or not.

He nodded. "You can test them out." I looked at him quizzically. "They were from the magic shop. Use them in a Duel with someone......... But I'm not saying that you should challenge the first person you see........"

"Ah, yes! I know!" I said, nodding and running out the door. Then I ran back. "I forgot this," I explained to my master, holding up my key. Then back out I went.

'What a thoughtful man, getting a present for his student,' said Graceful who was sitting on my left shoulder.

'Yeah right,' said the sarcastic Skull who was on my right. 'He could've used a bigger box!'

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," I said, looking at Skull. "But what exactly do you do? I forgot to ask Master so........."

'We'll show you!' said Graceful. 'Just find an opponent!'

"'An opponent'?"

'Yeah,' Skull said nodding. Then he pointed to a Harpy Lady who was walking towards us. 'Here, let me help!'

"Don't even think about it!!" Too late. He hurled his red die at her with amazing strength. She didn't even see it coming until it had made contact with her head.

Even though it probably didn't hurt her, she wasn't too happy. The red-haired harpy stormed over to me. "Did you throw something at me?" she hissed, glaring at me.

"No! No way!" I said, holding up my hands defensively. "It was........." I looked to my right, but didn't see that little demon. He must have turned invisible. Aw, crap!

"Oh, I know you," she said looking at me closely. Then I recognized her to be the same Harpy that was with Maya the other day. What was her name again? El? Haily? "You're the Dark Magician Girl. That hat's hard to miss."

"Uh......... Thanks."

"I was on my way to visit your teacher," she said listlessly playing with a long vine, which I knew was the Rose Whip. "You know. A rematch for that last Duel. Since you're his apprentice, will you Duel me? Like a practice Duel."

"Um........." She was nicer than I thought. Well, at least right now. Besides, I want to know what Graceful and Skull do. "Okay."

Does anyone besides me think that DMG's voice should've sounded a little more childish? She sounded so mature! Now, I _have_ heard her Japanese voice. I like that much better!

R&R!


	10. Three Against One, Five Against Two

I Am The Dark Magician Girl

By Anime2000

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and neither does Nintendo. And I don't own Nintendo either. I just play the games.

Wahhh... I had a huge author's note here with replies to a few of my readers... And now it's all gone... T.T

"All right, Magical Girl, here's the rules," the Harpy Lady said, twirling her Rose Whip around her hand. We had agreed to Duel in a dry field near—but not too close—the Graveyard. Or course, we couldn't go too close. "Since we're not playing with Lifepoints—"

"We aren't?" I asked, genuinely surprised. "I'm not sure how you Duel that way. Does it mean that......... Hang on........." I stopped and tapped a finger on my lips in thought. She decided that I was done talking.

"What it means is that the only way you can lose is if you can't fight anymore or just forfeit." She said impatiently. "And if you're not used to it, just deal with it!"

"Are you sure you're not Maya in disguise?" I said, sighing. She was getting meaner by the second. Or maybe she was just like this whenever she Dueled.

"My name is Elly," snapped the Harpy. "But to you, it's still Harpy Lady." I'll call her Harpy Lady, but it's still Elly to me. "Begin the Duel."

Eep! I wasn't ready! "Skull, Graceful!" I cried, jumping away from her talons. I got no reply. Great, this is just _perfect._

"Stop running away!" She screeched, running towards me. Ooh, did I mention I was running backwards to dodge those claws? "You coward, how do you expect to win any Duels this way?!"

"I—I just do!" I shrieked as I tripped and fell on my back. "Hya!" She didn't have time to stop, so I kicked up. My feet made contact with her stomach and sent her in the air.

Oops, Harpies can fly. She landed safely and gracefully in front of me. I scrambled back on my feet with both hands gripped tightly on my wand. "Nicely done," Harpy Lady said, stretching her whip so I could see every thorn on it. "By the way, if it makes you feel any better, when I Duel, I leave all friendships outside the Dueling arena. So I Duel this way, even against my friends and family." Yeah, I suppose that makes me feel just the smallest teeniest bit better. Although, when she Duels Maya, who usually wins?

Note to self: Never _ever_ let your guard down when Dueling with the Harpy Lady.

While I was thinking, she took that second to attack. I found myself somewhat wrapped up, thanks to her Rose Whip.

"Ow!" The thorns! I was tied so tightly that they were starting to pierce into my skin!

"Well, well, this was easier than I had thought," she said, smirking oh so confidently. She had the other end of the whip in her hand, and yanked back hard. All the air was knocked out of me as I hit the ground. "This Duel is **over**!" She declared, leaping into the air. She soared towards me with her talons in front of her, ready to cut me open.

"N—No way!" I rolled over just in time for _most_ of me to avoid her claws. Dirt flew everywhere as they scraped the ground. I sat up. "Oh....... Wow." I whispered hoarsely as the dust settled. There were three fissures on the ground where I had been lying on a split second ago. I looked at my arm. There was a deep scratch on the armor.

"I have to hand it to you for dodging that," said Elly who was already on her feet. "But sitting around won't get you anywhere, you know?" She gave the Rose Whip a sharp tug upwards, pulling me up. "Because I have a feeling that you're hold back." She was trying to pull me towards her, but I held my ground.

"Oh! You want me to quit?" I asked, taking a deep breath. "That's fine with me!" I yelled, running towards her just as she was pulling back. I rammed myself into her with full force. She gave a startled yell as she fell backwards. I pulled the Rose Whip out of her hands. So now her attack points went down a little. But......... Wait! She was wearing armor, making her a Cyber Harpy!

"Not......... Not bad," she said, as she slowly got up. "Not bad at all. Seems like you've done some training." Her eyes glazed over for a moment. She shook her head. "I'll be back. For now, you can Duel my sisters."

"Huh?!" She was gone. I guess she was summoned to a Duel. Which means that I could be too. I frowned. It seems like Joey and Yugi are on a team. Well, I'm guessing that Yugi chose Dark Magician for his Deck Master, so that means Master's busy at the moment. Oh yeah, the Harpy's sister. "So where is she?"

"Didn't you hear?" I looked up. There she was! Hovering a few feet above me. "She said **'sisters'**."

Something blew past me. Or someone. I looked at my hands. The Rose Whip was gone!

Note to self: Remember all notes to self. Including that one mentioned earlier!

"I think I'll take this back. Do you mind?" Another Harpy asked. She was holding the whip in her talons.

"Whoa, whoa!" I exclaimed angrily. "Two against one! That's not fair!!"

"Well, we were summoned because Elly was equipped with Elegant Egotist," one of them said thoughtfully. "So technically, it is fair. I suppose you could do the same........."

"Really?" I asked. I can't remember any other spell or trap cards I could possibly use besides the Dark Sage Stone. And I can't ask Master for help right now! "Yow!" I cried, leaping away just in time. "Hey! I was thinking!" I yelled at the Harpy who just attacked me.

"When we work as a team, we don't give our opponents time to think!" The other giggled as she whizzed past me, knocking me down. "It's a great advantage, don't you think?"

"Ow..." I got up, only to be tripped and to fall down again. Arg, I'm not fast enough for this. They're much slower than Maya at least. But then again, so am I. Come on! Think, Dark Magician Girl!

"Come on! Get up, Dark Magician Girl!" one of them shrieked excitedly. "Or do you want us to finish you off right now?"

I clenched my wand tightly. She was running towards me at full speed. Okay, so I'm not as fast. But maybe I could attack her before she gets me......... "Dark Burning Attack!" I pointed my wand at her, concentrating my power and channeling it through my weapon. A wave of dark magic burst from its tip. Yes! It blasted her backwards!!

"Agh!" She clutched her right wing and winced. I'm guessing I burned her......... "That wasn't your magic! It couldn't possibly be so strong!"

I looked at her in confusion before remembering that the Magician of Black Chaos helped me. It wasn't stronger; I still have 2000 attack points. It just felt more painful, I guess.

My wand started wriggling around in my hand. "Oh, no." Not now! It flew up as if some unknown force had just yanked it up. "No!" I yelled as I was pulled into the air. I looked back. The uninjured sister was standing on the same spot that I had been a second ago with her claws stretched out in front of her. Well, what do you know? My wand just saved me!

Never mind that! My wand started acting up again. I wanted to let go, but my hands refused to cooperate! It was like it was trying to get rid of me!

"Looks like _somebody_ needs to discipline her wand," Harpy number two said in a teasing voice. Man, this was so embarrassing! "Hi, Sis!"

'Sis'? Somebody slugged me! "Kyah!" Thank Ra I was three feet in the air! When I hit the ground, my wand jerked out of my hand and zoomed around for a few nanoseconds before 'dying' again.

"I told you I'd be back!" my original opponent said smirking. "By the way, your friend Mystical Elf says hi." Oh great! Now it's three against one! I ran over and picked up my wand. It was quivering. When I turned around, the three sisters were just a few inches away from me, right about to attack!

I grinned.

"I'll see _you_ later!" I said just as I was summoned.

All right! Saved by the......... Duel? I did the same pose as last time before studying the Duel. Master was just behind Yugi—no, Yami. Yami and his friend, Joey, was it? Anyways, they were Dueling another one of Yugi's friends, Tristan? Hm......... I must've missed something here. Uh-oh. They've both got less Lifepoints than him!

Okay, he just told me to attack! Here goes! Dark Burning Attack!! I smiled happily as I returned to Yami's side of the field. I dealt 2000 points of damage; Tristan now had less than half of his Lifepoints.

And yet Tristan was happy? Oh, I see now. He had a spell card on the field. From what Yami said, after three turns, he could summon a really powerful monster from his deck! And the three turns have past!

Where's Skull and Graceful when you need them?

Once again, a huge AN, and it's all gone now...

But I just thought about changing the fic's name, and I had done some editing on the first few chapters.

R&R, please!


	11. Dragons and Knights

I Am The Dark Magician Girl

By Anime2000

Disclaimer: I'm too tired to type this......... Well, no. I just don't wanna. And I'm pretty sure that you guys are smart to know that I don't and probably never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Rereads last sentence. Eh? Oh. That was a big waste of space. --;

Geez, when was the last time I updated? Oh yeah! Now! Hehe......... --; okay, anyways...

Wow, it's hard to believe that most of the readers preferred 'I Am the Dark Magician Girl'. blinks Apparently it's catchy. Okay, we'll keep it! No prob!

Whoo, I taped this Duel down, so I can get the dub's dialogue word for word! Bwahaha!! So that means if you don't mind almost endless chatter by both authoress and characters, then proceed.

OOH! I've settled on an ending for this fic. I was gonna make this the last chapter, but......... I was just informed me that DMG appears again! So, after the Duel between Yugi and Noa, I'll end this fic. That way, I'll be able to write the rest of the 'Magic Trilogy'. So don't get super mad at me.

A Ritual Monster. What kind of monster would he summon? If he was willing to wait out three turns and lose more than 2000 Lifepoints, it must be a really powerful one!

"It's time for me to do what my associates couldn't," Tristan said. "Defeat you two so we can all escape. You couldn't begin to imagine what monster lurks in my deck!" 'We can all escape'? Something's wrong with this picture. Maybe that's not him, but some one else?

Yami scowled. "Tell me!"

"Oh you'll find out. I'm about to summon it!" Everyone's attention soon focused on the magic card that he played three turns ago. "Thanks to my Alter of Mists, I can add any ritual magic card to my hand. And I choose this," he declared, adding the ritual card to his hand. "Dragon Revival Ritual! This card allows me to summon my all powerful five headed dragon!"

"That's not true!" Yami said as if that was against the rules. Oh, hey! It is! He doesn't have any monsters on the field to sacrifice!

"Very perceptive," 'Tristan' smirked. "I have to have five monsters, each with a different attribute!" Well, I don't see any.

"Well, I may be missin' something," Joey said in a smart-alecky way. "But I only see one monster on your side!" Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Correct!" countered our opponent. "You ARE missing something Mr. Wheeler." 'Mister'? Well, that just proved that that wasn't Tristan! "Jinzo isn't my only Deck Master, remember?"

Joey looked shocked for a moment. Then confused. "Eh? An' whaddaya mean by that, Lector?" Then he was back to shocked. "Aw! The other members of the Big Five!"

"That's right!" Yami gasped. Oh... Man, this is confusing!

"Their monsters count too! Since all five've those creeps are using Tristan's body........." I frowned as I tried to keep up. I knew that there was something like this going on, but from this Duel, can't they only get two bodies if Yami and Joey lose? Which they won't. And aren't you only allowed to have one Deck Master, even if you're sharing a body? After all, Yugi and Yami are two minds in one, right?

"My five Deck Masters; come forth! I call you all to the field!" Lector said, his smile never wavering. Each monster was summoned. "Now listen to me, my five Deck Masters! I command all of you to join together to form a creature of unparalleled strength and supreme power!" I'm pretty sure that God Cards are more powerful.

The five monsters have formed a circle. As their Duelist rambled on, the field started to glow. I don't like this. I don't like this. No I don't. Nope.

"Behold! The ultimate monster! My Five Headed Dragon!" He announced, laughing. The ground started shaking. The monster was summoned.

Wow. That's.........

A really big dragon.

With........ I count five heads. Hold on, one two three... Yes that's five. Of course.

And it's attack is 5000. Oh mannnn......... It's gonna hurt when it attacks.

"We've faced this beast before," said Yami. Well, that's good. So I can assume that they know its weaknesses, right?

"I know!" Joey said, not taking his eyes from the dragon. "How could I forget? It was the last time we fought these cyber creeps! That super dragon took out my monster! And me with it!" I must've missed that Duel. But from the expressions on the Duelists' faces, I could tell that it wasn't an easy Duel. "Let's just hope my luck's better than last time!"

"Well, the good news is Lector's dragon can't attack until his next turn!"

Joey sighed in relief. So did I. Until.........

"Hold on!" Lector said from his place on one of the dragon's heads. "I forgot to mention: My dragon destroys every monster, magic, and trap card as soon as it's summoned. Eh......... No, that includes myself as well! Is he just making this up as he goes along?

I guess not. "Oh no!" cried Joey as the dragon opened all five of its mouths, unleashing a powerful wind at us. I closed my eyes and braced myself as best as I could, but it was pointless. I felt myself shatter painfully into hundreds of little shards. It was like little needles were being jabbed into my skin!

A moment later, I felt myself being reconstructed by the tiny pieces. I opened my eyes. An eerie mist hung in the air. Practically dead trees and grass that was barely alive were the only signs of vegetation. Tombstones. Ergh, I'm back in the Graveyard. Hopefully, the Reaper of Cards is taking a day off.

"Help!!" Ah, I knew I was wrong. And that was Mystical Elf!

"Where are you?" I yelled, looking around frantically. "Mystical Elf!"

"Dark Magician Girl!" I looked straight ahead of me. She was running towards me. The Reaper of Cards was right behind her. After two encounters or so with this guy, you'd get sick of him! I have. And he can't bully my friends or the people I care about around!

Mystical Elf ran past me. Then she stopped. "Dark Magician Girl, there you are! The Reaper of Cards is here. Run!" She blinked. "Oh wait. You have 2000 attack points and he only has 1380!"

"Is that true?" I said to the Reaper. He stopped in midair. "That means I've got more attack points than you!" And I've been running away because...?

"So?" he said, a low chuckle escaping from him. "We're already in the Graveyard. I bet you're tired like last time."

I held my wand in front of me, focusing my magic like always. He charged towards me with his scythe raised.

I waited until he swooped down. I took that to my advantage and jumped up and kicked down. "Nya!" I laughed as he fell facedown onto the ground. Attacking him from the front was too obvious! So I decided to lower his guard.

I landed. Although, it wasn't as graceful as I would have liked it to be. I threw my wand as hard as I could at that caped creep. It hit! And with so much magic stored in it, it blasted him into the air before boomeranging back to my outstretched hand. Hehe, I get much more confident and better with each Duel! And maybe a living wand isn't so bad! "So from now on, leave me alone!" I yelled, waving my wand in a farewell gesture.

"Goodbye!" Mystical Elf added as the Reaper of Cards landed a good distance away from us. She looked at me. "Thanks. I didn't think that I'd be summoned to a Duel today."

"Neither did I," I said, nodding. "Until Harpy Lady—Uh oh." A pang of alarm rang through my body. "Um, I gotta go! I've got another Duel I need to get to!" Without waiting for her reply, I ran out of the Graveyard.

A light wind blew across the field. "They didn't leave," I said, trying to convince myself that. There weren't any signs that anyone had Dueled here.

Wait. I turned my head towards my left. "Whoa!" I jumped back as a blur of claws and wings flew in front of me. "Harpy Lady!"

"Of course," she said, brushing some free feathers from her shoulder.

Someone knocked my helmet off my head. My hands shot up immediately to catch it. My face burned with embarrassment as I placed it back on my head.

"And here we thought you ran away!"

"But guess you weren't the coward we thought you were," said the other. Before I had time to react, I was pushed roughly to the ground.

"Hey! That was cheap!" I yelled at them, hastily getting up and backing away from her.

"Don't you remember what I told you?" she asked, walking closer to me. No. I almost forgot my notes to self. Shows you what I can remember, ne?

Glancing around, I noticed that the other two were nearing me too. "Graceful, Skull, where are you?" I mumbled and bit my lip. A chill went down my spine. What if they left? I was really depending on them! And the entire Duel was to find out what they did! That just makes me mad. Oh, forget them! I've got bigger problems to worry about at the moment!

Hope this works. I jumped.

Okay, I FEIGNED a jump. They took the bait and leapt up while I dove under one. By the time they landed, I was already standing. A grin lit up my face. I didn't think that they'd fall for it!

They bolted towards me. I ducked. Their Rose Whips missed me. They cooperated perfectly as a team, but they keep on using the same attacks over and over again.

So shouldn't that work to my advantage, the team thing? One would think that, hm? A shrill whistle pierced through the late afternoon air. I turned around to look at the Harpy Ladies. "What?"

Elly had my wand in her hands. I now realized that I was missing it. How did she...? She tossed it back to me. "I think that you might need this. We'd like you to meet our Dragon." I heard flapping. It must have been a big pair of wings. The ground shook as the creature landed. Oh yes. Very big. I turned my head just a little, but that was all that was necessary. The Harpy's Pet Dragon.

"Um..." I gawked at it. "Hi?"

The maroon dragon stared at me in a dull way. Kinda bored. Kinda ready fight. It took in a deep breath.

And that was my cue to run like there was no tomorrow. "Fly, fly, FLY!!" I yelled at my wand, shaking it crazily. It reacted just in time to avoid the attack! Zooming underneath me, it lifted us off the ground and into the air.

I didn't get a break for too long. The dragon flapped its leathery wings and lifted itself off the ground. It opened its mouth to unleash another fiery blast at me. "Down!" I screamed. My wand obeyed, and the fire narrowly missed me.

Soon I found myself yelling "Dodge, up, faster!" and anything that sounded right. I must have said them in the right order because I didn't get hit!

Things were fine until something weird happened to my wand. It started slowing down! "Oh come on! Down!" I muttered, trying to maneuver it to avoid major injuries.

It stopped. My wand—it just stopped in mid-air! Harpy's Pet Dragon seized that moment and swiped downwards. "Wah!" Its paw struck me, slamming me to the ground.

I didn't feel anything at first, but then a wave of agony washed over me. I had my eyes shut tightly. There's no way I'm letting them have the satisfaction of seeing me cry because of them!

I let out a half surprised, half pained cry. It was trying to crush me! I could hear startled and angry yells from the Harpies. So this wasn't their idea?

I needed help! Fast! "Graceful..." I whispered through gritted teeth. "Skull Dice, where are you!?"

'Right here!' I opened my eyes to see the familiar little demonic form of Skull Dice. I felt tears spill down my cheeks. He gave me an annoying look that suggested either sympathy or anger. Knowing him, most likely anger. 'Come on!' he said, trying to sound encouraging. 'I wanna know is why you're acting like a big crybaby!' Yes, real encouraging.

"What I........." I growled, grabbing him with my free hand. "What I wanna know is where you've been during all the times I called for you!" I squeezed harder as the dragon added more of its weight on me. "RRG!" Ra, I think some of my ribs just cracked!

'Ow, ow!' he shouted, struggling to get out of my grip. 'Hey, I'm not a Scapegoat! Don't go venting all your frustration and pain out on me!!'

"Then what DO you do?!" I screamed as more tears streamed from my eyes. My arm was shaking. "I ... I'm in a much worse situation than... than you!!"

'Let go! Let go!' He yelled, amazingly freeing one of his arms. 'I'll show you!'

Instead of actually letting him go like just dropping him, I threw him up into the air. "Then go!"

I saw my wand about a foot or so away from me. I couldn't reach it. My fingertips barely touched it! I looked up. Skull was flying around the dragon's head as the Harpy Ladies screeched it furiously. Skull's red die appeared in his hands. It was bigger than usual.

'Hey, ya ugly overgrown lizard! You ugly overgrown SPOILED lizard!!'

Harpy's disobedient dragon snarled and leaned forward trying to trap him in its mouth. Since I was at the bottom, I felt the full weight. "Skull—SKULL!!" I yelled as I felt my entire body scream in objection at the weight that was put on it. The air was being pushed out of my lungs! Using my last breath, I managed a "SKULL, THIS ISN'T HELPING!!"

'Oh! Sorry,' he said in a slightly too casual manner. 'Okay, one, two, three!' He threw the red die. It bounced between the monster's eyes and fell to the ground. There it rolled for a brief moment and stopped. The dragon blinked. And then roared, making powerful, but inaccurate swipes at Skull with its other arm.

The little demon was teasing it relentlessly, flying higher and higher with each insult. I see what he's doing! He was irritating the dragon. It would want to double its chances at swatting that little fly that was buzzing around its head. I gasped as it lifted the paw that was holding me down.

'Oh, cr—AAH!!!!' The dragon hit him! He fell to the ground with a dull thud and an 'Oof!'. I grabbed my wand and started to stand up. I winced. Pain seared through my left leg. I hadn't noticed until now. Broken, no doubt.

Trying to ignore it, I called out, "Skull! Skull, are you—"

'Dra—dragon!'

I looked back. Sure enough, there it was. Its jaws were open, flames pouring out. I lunged forward, snatched Skull, and rolled away in a quick rescue. I held him close to me and pointed my wand at the beast. I tried to take in a deep breath, but the best I could do were short pants. Every part of my body hurt! "Um... Exactly what did you do...?"

Skull looked over my shoulder. When his gaze landed on his die, he groaned, 'Absolutely nothing!'

I gave him distressed look. "What do you mean 'nothing'?!"

'The die landed on a one!' He grumbled. 'What's 2900 divided by one?'

"2900!!" I replied in a jumpy way while dodging another one of Harpy's Dragon's attacks. "Ngh!"

Soon, I found Skull wailing into my ear, 'GET GRACEFUL! GET GRACEFUL!'

"Don't you think I've tried that already?!" I cried just as the dragon let loose another gust of its scorching breath at us.

'Try again!' he said, waving his little arms madly. 'What's it gonna cost ya?!'

Nothing... All right. "Graceful Dice, I need you NOW!"

That's it. We were swallowed by flames. But it didn't hurt. 'Are we dead yet?' whimpered Skull pitifully. He really sounded as if he was going to cry.

'Don't be stupid,' the voice of Graceful Dice said as he sat himself on my helmet. Wow. It stayed on. Er... back to the Duel. 'Dark Magician Girl's battle aura saved us.'

"'Aura'?" I asked. Now that I'm paying attention, I felt it. A brilliant violet glow flared from me, dispersing the fire that had surrounded us.

'I knew that,' Skull said, trying to recover some of his lost dignity. He looked down at Graceful's die. 'A four! Multiply that to your attack points!' Oh yeah, he had thrown it at me. My attack power had multiplied to 8000. Harpy's Dragon gave me a, I could guess, confused look. As if it was wondering why I wasn't reduced to cinders.

I slowly got up, making sure to shift my weight to my undamaged leg. 'Go for it!' Graceful cheered from his perch.

I twirled my wand in my hand, letting my new magic reach every centimeter of it. "Payback time." I raised it above my head and swung it in a downward motion, releasing a falcate rush of dark magic. "Dark Burning Attack!!" My attack hit the dragon with full power, knocking it down. I held my wand up again; ready to attack again if necessary.

"Stop!" Elly ran in front of her pet with her arms stretched out. "Don't hurt him anymore!" Her sisters joined her.

I lowered my wand and managed a weak grin. That was before I collapsed to my hands and knees. "Doesn't matter. I forfeit," I whispered while Skull yelled at me to stand up. Graceful put an end to that by dropping his die on Skull's head. "I just wanted to know what Skull and Graceful's abilities were. You wanted to test your strength," I explained as Skull tackled Graceful to the ground. "I think we both got what we wanted." Those last two sentences barely made it out of my mouth.

Elly ran over to me. "Hey, Magical Girl, are you okay?" Her voice was panic-stricken. "Can you hear me?" She had grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Y—yeah," I grumbled, trying to slap her away. "I—I'm fine!"

I looked at her. She had a frown on her face and her arms were crossed. "Look, I'm not your best friend, but I'm not going to let you die here because of my dragon! I honestly don't know what's wrong with him..." She gave her pet a worried look. Then that look was directed to me. "Anyways, if I just leave you here, my conscience won't leave me alone, and Dark Magician most likely won't either."

"Most likely."

I stared behind her. "M... Master?" I asked uncertainly. This mage—no, this knight—was fully clad in purple armor and a black and red cape. In his hand was a turquoise sword. He rested its blade on his shoulder. That couldn't be him. I must be delirious.

Elly stood up and brushed some unseen dirt off of her. "Dark Magician," said acknowledging his presence.

"It's Dark Magician Knight," he corrected her coolly.

"Tch, Dark Magician Knight, Dark Magician Girl! It's all the same!" she snapped, and walked away. She stopped. "And, uh, Dark Magician Girl... Sorry. For all that trouble."

I smiled. "It's all right. But next time we Duel, how about we use Lifepoints?"

She laughed. It wasn't forced. "Yeah, we will." She tugged playfully on her dragon's chain. "Come on, you big oaf," she said in a good-natured but scolding way. "We're going home."

When she and her sisters—and their pet—left, my attention focused on the knight. He held out his hand to me. "Take my hand," he instructed.

"Oh... okay." I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, but to be honest, he scared me. I put my hand in his outstretched palm. Instantly, a tingling current surged through my fingertips. Before I could pull myself away, his fingers closed over mine. The feeling rushed through my arm and my entire body! It hurt in a strangely pleasant way. He pulled me up to my feet. "No, my leg—"I started to protest. The weird sensation left me. And so did pain. "—is okay?" He let go of my hand to let me test it myself.

Skull and Graceful had stopped fighting and sat peacefully on the ground, watching me hop and twirl around on my left leg. Skull finally said, 'So are you feeling okay or not? We don't have all day to watch you dance around.' Graceful nodded expectantly.

I blushed. "Uh huh." I did one last twirl and then stopped. "In fact, better than before!" I looked at Dark Magician Knight carefully. He had remained silent during my silly antics. I walked over to him. "Hmm...Is it really you?"

A surprised look appeared on his face. He took a few steps back but tripped on his cape and stumbled. He dropped his sword. Luckily, he did regain his balance. "Why... Why would you say that?" he asked, looking to his side as if he thought that tuft of grass over there was interesting. For some reason, that made all my doubts about his identity immediately vanish.

"Um, well, you look different," I said while staring at the blade he dropped. That was most likely my fault. I hadn't realized that my face had been a few inches away from his. I didn't mean it! His striking sapphire eyes lingered in my mind.

Skull started to say something, but Graceful slapped his hand across his mouth. 'Shh!' I heard him murmur. 'Pretend we're not here!'

I picked up his sword. "Uh..." Whoa, it was heavy! Struggling a little, I managed to hold it up with both arms. "Uh... Sorry... Master." It slipped from my grasp and nicked the skin on my right arm. "Ow!" Two exasperated sighs came from the two dice holders. A foolish grin appeared on my face as I handed him his sword back.

"Thanks." He examined my arm. "You get into trouble wherever you go, don't you... Apprentice?" Before I could reply, he added. "But my magic doesn't work very well with cuts—"He muttered something unfathomable and continued, "We'll have to go home to get bandages."

"Um..." My face turned crimson. "Actually, I think we might be out. But I'll be fine! It's not a deep cut, after all." I started to walk backwards. "Eh, let's just go home!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together and tilting my head a little.

He smiled and followed me. Since he was faster than me, I ended up following him. 'Hey wait up!'

Graceful flew in front of me, panting for breath. 'You forgot your wand!'

"Oh, oops," I said, accepting it. "Thanks a lot, Graceful." I hugged him.

'You know, I don't really care, but all this armor doesn't suit you!' Skull said to Master in a criticizing tone.

"I like it," I said without delay, more to myself than Skull. "I think he looks great."

'OoooooOOOOoooo—'

"So you Dueled Harpy Lady?" Master asked, quickly changing the subject. He also gave Skull a gentle clout on the head to shut him up.

"Yup," I said, nodding. "But she really wanted a rematch with you." And apparently didn't get her Duel. Maybe she was just tired from our Duel. Maybe it was her pet. Ah, she'll probably get her rematch sooner or later.

"You did well against her and her sisters. And dragon," Master said, staring at the sky. It was starting to darken. The sun was setting.

"I gave up."

"But you would have won. You defeated the most powerful monster they had. I would know. I've Dueled her often."

'Is she your girlfriend?' asked Skull slyly.

My teacher gave him an annoyed look. "No, more of a friend."

That reminded me of that one girl that he knew. "Ah... Master?" I asked apprehensively. "How... How many female friends do you have?"

He gave me a strange look. "Why do you ask that?"

I squeezed Graceful tighter in my crushing embrace. "Oh, no reason," I said, wondering if what I was feeling was jealousy. "No reason at all."

Geez, that was the longest chapter I've ever written for this fic! Even without the 2 ½ pages for the Joey and Yugi vs Big Five Duel, it was about 8 pages. I guess the ending was boring, yes... Oh well, R&R, please!


	12. Triple Dark Magic Attack!

I Am The Dark Magician Girl

By Anime2000

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! sweatdrop I know it's kinda late to complain some more, but do I seriously have to do this every chapter?

AAAH!!! All my replies to my reviewers are gone!! Well, I did that, but nya! -- Well, everyone that I had replied to have read them, right?

'Shh! Shut up, Skull!'

'There's no one here but us, dummy!'

"Both of you shut up!" They paid no attention me. I sighed and prepared for another daily dose of Skull and Graceful's quarrels. Three days have passed since I received them. I've thought up a couple of combos to use them in. I can't wait to try them out again. Although, hopefully, this time, if won't be so painful...

What exactly was I looking for again? Oh yeah! I ran my index finger across the spines of several books that were lined up next to each other on the shelf. I want a book about the gods, Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer. If it's not here, I'll try the Royal Magical Library.

'What's up?' Graceful asked, noticing the frown appearing on my face.

"I was hoping to find a book in our library... But I can't..."

Skull pushed Graceful out of the way to get a closer look at the spellbooks. 'No wonder! Hmph, your 'library' is tiny compared to the Dark Sage's.' Funny, didn't I think that a few days ago? 'Psh. "Book of Secret Arts"... "Magic Formula"... "Hidden Book of Spell"... What kinda loser actually reads these?' I fought a strong urge to whack him with my wand. But I was fighting a losing battle.

'Ow! What was that for?' Skull demanded from his, now, current spot on the floor.

Graceful giggled. 'Does she need to answer?'

The little imp jumped to his feet and kicked a stack of books. "Whoa, Skull!" The pile wobbled dangerously but didn't fall over. He blinked and pulled one from the bottom. A strange feeling ran down my spine, but I decided to ignore it. The stack toppled over and buried Skull. "Skuh... Skull?" I nudged away some books with my foot. Whew! There he is!

Graceful flew down and poked him. 'You still alive?' Skull muttered some unintelligible words, but I think he's okay. I kneeled down and started picking up the books.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, more curious than angry. He presented his prize for surviving the deadly avalanche of words. It was thin –barely more than... twenty pages?

'It looked interesting,' Skull said in his defense. 'And I think it's... puh... pap...'

'Papyrus?' Graceful suggested. Skull shot him a glare.

'Anyways, can you read it?' Skull hand the book to me. I opened it and flipped through the pages. It was in a different, and most likely dead, language. The strange symbols seemed kinda familiar. I squinted at the slightly sloppy handwriting as the words began to make sense........... it's mine.

"Ah... no," I lied, shaking my head and placing it between two thick books on a shelf. I whirled around and shrugged. "Heh, not at all!"

'Mm... are you okay?' Graceful asked looking at me as if I had gone crazy.

I laughed. Wait, that sounded way too suspicious to be casual. Grinning, I said, or tried to, lightheartedly, "Oh, yeah. I, ah, I'm fine—Oh man!" My companions noticed my sudden change in expression and gave me inquisitive looks. I slapped my forehead. "I just realized that... A Duel was going on! At first, I thought it was nothing, but... Oh Ra..." I groaned, although extremely relieved that I hadn't been summoned yet.

'Tell us what's happening!' exclaimed Skull and Graceful in unison, both acting as if they've never been in a Duel before.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the battle between Yami and Noa. "'Kay," I mumbled, watching Kuriboh get destroyed. Poor Kuriboh! "Um, Yami just played a trap card and he's got more Lifepoints now..." I said in a rush, not wanting to miss the action either. "That's the Deck Master's ability? And whoa! So many Lifepoints! It'll take Yami forever to get them down to zero!"

'Hello, explanation!?' Skull snapped, breaking my concentration.

"I'm sorry!" I muttered and started pacing around. "Okay, he just played Alpha..." Noa placed a rabbit on the field. The rocket that it was clinging on to zoomed around Yami and—"Wah! A direct attack!" I wailed, confusing Skull and Graceful even more.

"All right, Noa," said Yami after recovering from that attack. "First, I'll set one card facedown on the field. Next, I'll sacrifice Alpha, the Magnet Warrior to summon the Dark Magician Girl!"

I smiled and looked at Skull and Graceful. "I'll see ya in a little while!"

When I was on the field, I felt a stronger magic pulse through my veins. "And since I have a Dark Magician in my Graveyard, she gains an additional 300 attack points!" Eh? You mean Master was already summoned and destroyed? Whoa, how much have I missed?

Well, not my attack, anyways. "Go, Dark Magician Girl! Attack his Lifepoints directly!" I flew towards our opponent and did a kinda flashy twirl before I executed my Dark Burning Attack.

Noa didn't even flinch! He smirked. "Is that your best shot?" he taunted as I returned to Yami's side of the field. "If you wanna save Joey's sister, you'll have to do better than that. So why don't you try again?"

I frowned. Gr, what do you mean 'Is that your best shot?'!? Hey, don't tempt me! "I can't," said Yami stiffly. "I have to end my turn."

Noa laughed. "Very well, then! Time to lose another friend! Good bye, Serenity!" Shrieks came from behind us. I didn't turn around. Whatever it was, I didn't want to see it...

Yami looked at Joey painfully and said, "Joey, I'm so sorry."

"If you really cared, you wouldn't have let that happened," said Noa mockingly. That little jerk! How can he do that to them? Whatever it might've been! "Now, to bring back an old friend. You remember Inaba White Rabbit, don't you?" Ah! It's that little bunny that attacked Yami directly!

Yami grinned confidently. "Yes, and I'm glad to see him!" He declared, activating a trap. "Dark Renewal!" Hm... Now where have I seen that before? "Once you summon a monster, Dark Renewal allows me to bring a Spellcaster back from my Graveyard!" HEY!!! Does this mean...? Yami sacrificed the bunny and Big Shield Gardna who was on my right.

And out of the crimson coffin, leapt (literally ) my teacher, the Dark Magician! Wow, what an entrance! He landed right beside me. I tapped my wand against my helmet and gave him a silly smile when he looked at me. I'd trade 300 attack points for my master any day!

"Now, I have the power of two Dark Magicians on my field, and it looks like you've got no monsters left!"

Noa growled. "I'll play a card facedown and end my turn for now!"

"You have nothing to defend you! So you've left your Lifepoints wide open!" Let's not get too cocky here, Yami. You can't forget about his trap! "It's about time I turned this Duel around, Noa!" Of course, I couldn't talk to him. He drew a card and his face brightened. "Prepare to release me and my friends from your twisted game."

I glanced at Master nervously before facing Noa again. Does that mean using one of us, or both, as a tribute? I thought about the Duel against Bakura with Slifer, the Sky Dragon. Hmm.

"Dark Magic Ritual! This magic card allows me to summon a dark magical creature once I make a sacrifice!" Oh, no. He can't possibly be serious. I stared at the ritual site before us. Yup, looks like...

"The Magician of Black Chaos!" Yami cried after sacrificing Valkyrion. The Magician of Black Chaos twirled his staff magnificently... Wow, his entrance was better than mine and Master's. Looks like the two full-fledged mages outdid my summoning. I let out a small sigh, but no one seemed to notice. Good. "When added together, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and the Magician of Black Chaos have over 7000 attack points!"

Okay, I raised my wand in the air and the other two magicians stacked theirs on mine. The Magician of Black Chaos looked at me then at Master quizzically, as if asking what I was doing here, before concentrating back on the Triple Dark Magic Attack.

I didn't know whether to be insulted or not, so I just decided to focus my magic on the attack and ignore that look. A huge stream of black, pink, and blue magic lashed out of two staffs... and one wand. I grimaced as the backlash jolted through my body, but I kept standing. It seemed to affect him and Master, so I wasn't alone.

"The combined strength of my magicians will render you weak!" Yami yelled at Noa.

The panicky expression on Noa's face was exchanged with a smug one. I hate it when that happens. "Or so you think! Activate trap card, Chaos Barrier Field!" What did I say, what did I say? Trap, trap, trap!! ......... Um, I don't think I recognize that one. "My points are still safe. However, yours are in a great deal of danger. So watch as my trap card takes effect, pitting your strongest and weakest monster against each other!"

Strongest—Magician of Black Chaos. Weakest—me. Eep.

One second, I was on Yami's side of the field. The next, I was on Noa's side! My eyes widened when I saw a jet of black energy coming towards me. "Now Dark Magician Girl, feel the wrath of your friend, Magician of Black Chaos!" I'm pretty sure I had a surprised and terrified look on my face. But I swear; it must've been nothing compared to the Magician of Black Chaos' expression. Hmph, I didn't even get the chance to defend myself!

The third second, I wasn't on the field anymore.

Still suffering from that attack, I staggered back a few steps before completely regaining my balance. Although, I had some help from a nearby tree. I let out a breath that I had been unconsciously holding. My body still ached from that gust of magic. Twirling my wand a little, I started to walk. To where, only Ra knows... Maybe Obelisk or Slifer, but just me and my thoughts.

The Magician of Black Chaos' attack was really strong! I was destroyed the second it touched me! Wow.

Giggling childishly, I tossed my wand in the air and caught it. I'd love to be that powerful! The only time I was even close was when I was Dueling Arkana. Of course, even then, there were two Dark Magicians supporting me. Black Magician and Master... Blushing, I threw my wand in the air again. But I hope I'll get there some day. And who knows; maybe...

Kuriboh jumped on me from behind. I gasped as I was rudely yanked out of my daydream. The visor attached to my helmet slid over my eyes. My wand fell on my head with a thud. "Ow! Nn, Kuriboh!" I scolded, pushing my helmet back to its rightful position. It pointed in front of me and then hid behind me, whimpering.

Not too far away from me, the Reaper of Cards floated a couple yards above the ground. It seem as if he was bigger than me. I kicked my wand up from the ground, caught it—Ha, didn't think I'd be able to do that!— and aimed at him. "Leave Kuriboh alone, jerk!" He looked nervous.

"But I don't think a fight will be necessary. Will it?" Master had stepped in between us, facing my opponent. There was a hint of amusement in his usually calm voice. I lowered my wand. The Reaper of Cards looked scared now.

"Tch, picking on poor defenseless hairballs and girls? That's low," the Magician of Black Chaos said, walking towards us and stopped behind the scythe-wielding Duel Monster. He looked a little sick, but still intimidating. My cheeks burned from the degrading comment, but I managed not to say anything. This was too much for the Reaper of Cards. He let out a defeated shriek and sped away from the three dark Spellcasters.

"Um," I said as Kuriboh risked a peep out of its hiding place. It chirped happily to see that its pursuer was gone. "So, you got here pretty quickly, huh?"

Master looked slightly embarrassed and the Magician of Black Chaos gave me an incredulous glare. I covered my mouth with a hand, but it was too late. Basically, I just said, 'So, you got defeated pretty quickly, huh?' "Er, what I meant was..." I tried to correct my mistake. "So, uh, how are you?" I regretted that the moment I said it to the Magician of Black Chaos. I was better off not saying anything at all.

"Aside from getting punched in the gut by a pyromaniac and having my pride completely crushed," he growled and held his thumb and index finger an inch away from each other, "I'm about this close to attacking you again. This time, on purpose!"

Grinning nervously, I took a step back. "Ah, I didn't mean anything by—"Before anyone could do anything, Kuriboh launched itself at the chaos mage and sank its teeth in his shoulder. My jaw dropped in horror and astonishment. "Kuri...boh..."

"OW!" The Magician of Black Chaos ripped the little beast off of him and snarled, "The only reason I'm not tearing you apart right now's because you helped me out at Duelist Kingdom!" Kuriboh responded by exploding.

Master and I both burst out laughing. "You'll do just about anything for attention, won't you?" I giggled even harder at Master's comment and pried the ash-covered 'hairball' from of the bewildered magician's hands. "'The wisest of sages know never to scorn the little Kuriboh.'"

"Let's get out of here so I can send you three back to your graves," snapped the Magician of Black Chaos, dusting the cinders off his battle gear.

"You'll get a chance to Duel us during the tournament," Master replied, now his normally serious self. I sighed. Good things always come to an end.

Waaaaait. "Tournament?" I asked, brushing the ashes off of Kuriboh. It squeaked disapprovingly at first before staying still.

"Shadow Realm Games," they both said at once.

"Huh?"

"Then they should change its name this year," the chaos magician said, more to Master than me. "I mean, if we're Dueling each other. Too bad; I was hoping it'd be more like last time."

"Yes, if I remember correctly, you were paired up with the Performance of Sword for the race across the Shadow Realm."

I folded my arms across my chest and Kuriboh had made itself comfortable on my head. "Yeah," chuckled the Magician of Black Chaos. Then, he added mischievously, "Think she likes me?"

"No, she's more sophisticated than that," Master said simply. Then he turned his attention back to me, ignoring the face the other mage made at him. "But anyways, the tournament's different every year."

"So do you think I can... still join?" I asked, a little more hopefully than I had anticipated.

"Look, DMG... aka Dark Magician Girl," said ritual magician as he noticed Master glaring at him. "You've gotten better; I'll give you that much... But..." He glanced at Master and then back at me as he carefully chose his words. "...I doubt it."

"Oh?" asked Master, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so? I haven't trained her well enough? I'm incompetent?"

"No, just her." Hey...... "She probably won't make it past the third round."

"She'll get past the semifinals," Master stated decisively.

"Is that a bet?" challenged the Magician of Black Chaos, smirk appearing on his face.

Master had a similar smile on his face. "Exactly."

How dramatic. I tapped Master on the arm. "Do I get a say in this?"

He blinked and then apologized, "Sorry, I—"

I shrugged and then said, "I'll get there! No prob!"

The Magician of Black Chaos snorted tossed a small container at me. Not expecting that, I juggled it for a couple of seconds before getting a good grip on it. I looked at him curiously. "Keep it," he told me, pointing at the bottle that I had clasped in my hand. "If you wanna beat ANYONE, you'll need all the help you can get."

The bottle grew warm. Through the clear glass, I could see little fire spirits floating, some serenely, others darting wildly around in their little glass prison. "Tremendous Fire," explained Master, taking it from my hands and studying it. "Inflicts 1000 points of direct damage to your opponent's Lifepoints and 500 will be subtracted from yours."

"So basically..." the level eight magician was already walking away. "I have no use for it. Thought I should give it to some weak monster instead." Without stopping, he turned his head a little to look back at us and grinned. "So, it's perfect for a clumsy mage like you, DMG." With a snap of a finger, he vanished in crack and a wisp of black smoke.

"Jerk."

Master nodded and turned to walk home. "Coming?"

"Ah, Master? Isn't Yami still Dueling? What if he wants to revive one of us?"

"He probably won't. He has three Blue Eyes White Dragons, one in the Graveyard and two waiting to be drawn. I'm sure that our Duelist will think of something. He is the King of Games."

King of Games... I wonder if Master remembers what happened a few millennia ago. I do; it was hard sorting through all those memories and placing them in the right order, but now I remember just about everything back in Egypt. Including my given name. "Ah, Master? What do you know about Egypt?"

"Egypt?" asked Master, sounding a little surprised. I'm not sure whether it was from my question or from Kuriboh springing from my helmet and landing on him. "What about it?"

"Eh... just curious...A—about the origins of Duel Monsters, you know?" I was now doodling pictures in the air with my wand now.

"Oh really? I think you already know more than I had expected from you..."

I blinked. Eh? What's that supposed to mean? "Master, wait for me!" I exclaimed, running after him. He slowed down enough for me to catch up. "What'd you mean by that?"

"You'll figure it out."

My brows met in confusion. "Hmph." That caused more questions than it answered. Now that I think about it, I know just about nothing about him. He's so mysterious except for the few moments when he seems closer. An enigma. I couldn't help but look at him admiringly. That's who he was. The Dark Magician. Calm. Cool. Dark. We're so different, but we're also alike in some ways. A small laugh escaped from me as I remembered the Magician of Black Chaos' words. Clumsy? No, that's not him. That's me, his apprentice.

I am the Dark Magician Girl.

That, my fellow reviewers of fanfics, is the end of the fic. (sighs) The characters have changed/matured a little since I first started this fic. But my first fic that I've actually finished!!

This is the first fic in the 'Magic Trilogy', as you know. 'Princess of Magic' is the second fic! And it's been uploaded, too! Go check out DMG's new adventures in the Shadow Realm Games!

But leave a review first, pretty please?

Seeya there!


End file.
